Sliver of Pure Ice
by CatyCee
Summary: The team has a new CSI, Kady Weston, who is a really close friend of Tim Speed. But she has secrets what she wants to hide from everyone and wants to start over her life in Miami. There are just two things she didn't reckon with: love and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The team has a new CSI, Kady Weston, who is a really close friend of Tim Speed. But she has secrets what she wants to hide from everyone and want to start over her life in Miami. There are two things she didn't reckon with: love and death. **

**Pairing: Horatio/Original Character  
><strong>

**Rating: M in some chapters**

**AN: Things aren't really following the show at some points and Tim Speed's role in here is a bit changes. As he is still alive there is no Ryan yet. Sorry :(**** (He will also show up, can't leave out him from the story :))**

It was about six o'clock in the evening when the girl got out of the taxi. She grabbed her bag and was just standing in front of the huge building. The warmness of the late summer was a bit much for her; she wasn't really used to this temperature. But besides the weather nothing was the same as in New York, she was indescribably happy that she could leave behind that place. Bad memories were just always showed up everywhere while she was living there, that's why she'd decided to come to Miami and start over her life. And now she was to make the very first step, she was so nervous about it.

**..ooOOoo..**

"What the hell are you doing, girl? Afraid of go in and talk with some people? Like a child…" She cursed herself. "C'mon, he is also in there!"

Seconds later Kady Weston took a deep breath than finally entered the door.

"Calleigh, you really want me to go and talk with that jerk? I'm afraid I would punch him in the face if I'd meet him."

"So you won't go?"

"Send Eric or you can also go. I'd rather stay and, I dunno, check what Alexx got."

Calleigh sighed. She and Tim Speed were in the lab, standing on the two sides of a glass table. They had a rough day and it hadn't even ended.

"Okay, I do it. But if H asks why I'm late with the results of the gun's assay you explain it! Otherwise you are the one who works on this case; you should arrange it."

"C'mon, Cal, it would be yours, if you hadn't been late this morning. Anyway I'm swamped with other evidences."

The blonde haired CSI frowned and leaned on the table. "I late once in ten years and now you dare to say you have to do my work as well?"

"What?" Speed snorted. "I haven't said anything like that. You totally twist my words. I just… Gosh, I don't want to argue. Just, please do it for me. I would rather ask Eric if I knew where he is."

Calleigh grabbed a bunch of papers from the table and started to pick the ones she needed.

"So?" Speed asked with a low voice.

Calleigh tossed the rest before him, checked her cell phone, brushed her long hair back with her fingers.

"I'll do it this time. Not for you but for the little girl you don't care about. I won't tell it to Horatio, but if he asks about you I won't lie, understand?" Speed hasn't seen Calleigh this angry before. He just swallowed hard against his tongue.

"You can take if I'd asked." As Horatio stepped next to the table Speed froze for a sec.

"Gosh, you scared me!" He said. "You could make some noise when you are coming. It's really creepy, you know…"

"So, what are you arguing about? I'm all ears."

Calleigh folded her arms, gave Speed a cool look. For a few seconds no one said a word so Horatio stepped closer.

"It's really nothing" The woman smiled softly. "Speed and I was just… we had a misunderstanding but it's okay now."

"Uhum."

"Yeah, we… we solved it so… yeah, you can go, Calleigh, you said you still have a lot of work."

"You're right" Calleigh made a face. "And you promised you're helping me out with visiting Alexx."

" Yeah…"

The door slammed after the CSI left the room. Horatio's look was full of curiosity, Speed tried to avoid to be asked what happened exactly. He took the papers Calleigh gave for him and headed for the morgue. He was striding down the hallway reading the files when some similar voice hit his ears. He looked up and as soon as he saw the slim form at the other side of the corridor he stopped.

"What the…" He mumbled. "Kad?"

It took him about a minute to reach the reception. "Kad, is that you?"

"Timy?" As the young woman turned around the smile on her face got wider. She wore a loose bun, some mop of her long hair loped over. "Timy!" She repeated and fell upon his friend's neck. The brown eyes were sparkling warmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Speed blinked. "I mean… I supposed to get you at the airport next Monday, but correct me if I'm mistaken."

"Wanted to surprise you." Kady leaned on the counter with a pleased expression on her face. Speed gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged her again.

"I can't believe you're already here! I couldn't wait to see you from the moment you told me you're coming."

"Same here. Missed you so much, honey!"

"Uhm, you know I'm really busy right now, I can't leave work. But I give you my keys, go to my place and when I'm finish I take you out to dinner."

"Sounds really nice…"

Speed frowned. "But?"

"But… you know... Of course I came to visit you as well, but actually I'm here about work."

The man seemed confused. "What-what do you mean? Some case in NY connected to Miami again? My boss has been there lately, is it has to do something with that?"

"It's not connected to NY as I'm not connected to there either anymore. I'm moving here, Speedy."

Kady looked up into her friend's face as she was a little shorter, and was about to continue speaking when the other one stopped her with one stern stare.

"What happened?"

Now it was Kady who got surprised.

"Nothing."

"You moved here without a word. Moreover you came a week earlier than you supposed to. Something must have happened."

Kady stared the floor. Even if she knew that Speed was right she didn't want to acknowledge it. Speed was the only person who could totally trust, but now the best choice was not to tell him anything. The CSI softly caressed her arm, Kady looked up.

"I've got to go. I have to speak with some guy about my job interview, so…"

"Okay… but hey!"

Kady grabbed the keys what the other one threw towards her. A smile crossed her face than she disappeared at the corner of the corridor.

**..ooOOoo..**

Kady knocked on the door of the office she told to go in and waited for the approval. When she stepped in the sunbeams blinded her for a sec, she had to blink some to see clear again. A man was sitting next to a table, waiting for her, now he stood up and stepped closer.

"Horatio Cain" He smiled gently. "Welcome to Miami, Ms. Weston!"

"Thank you." They shook hands.

"Please!" Horatio pointed to a chair, so Kady sit down. The other perched where he was before.

"I talked with Lieutenant Taylor yesterday; he's got really great impression about you. And of course, I've heard a lot from Tim Speedle as well." Horatio grinned. "He says you're excellent in your work."

A soft smile appeared on Kady's face. "Don't believe him if he's talking about me, he always exaggerates."

"You think?"

"Yes, but… that is true that I do my best all the time. I know that I cannot be perfect but at least I try to. I want to do my work properly."

Horatio took the papers Kady gave him – autobiography and letters of reference from her previous workplaces – and he scanned it quickly.

"Can I ask why do you want to work here instead of NY? I mean is there something I should know about? Something that may can cause troubles in your work? Lieutenant Taylor said that you decided to move here all of sudden. He thought it's a bit strange." The man looked right in the other's eyes and Kady had to take a deep breath to be able to stand it.

"No, sir, nothing." Her voice was confident although herself wasn't.

_Liar, you're a liar!_ She though.

"I just wanted to move near to the ocean. NY City is not for me, you know. I was planning to leave for a long time." Kady smiled and tried to seem innocent. She was a great actress – further back she had a lot of chance to practice. Everyone has secrets as she do. But there're ones that are better be buried deep in the mind and be forgotten. And now Kady did exactly that way.

"All right then." Horatio's eyes were serious.

After he checked Kady Weston's files they discussed the payment and the work shift. Kady was probationer for the time being, but it was exactly what she expected. She thanked everything for her new boss and was on the way to leave the office when the other stopped her.

"Mac Taylor warned me about one thing."

"Yeah? And… what was it exactly…?"

"He said that you have very… khm, unique work techniques. Do I have to fear…?"

The woman gave him a knowing look. "I don't think so."

"I hope everything will be all right." Horatio grinned.

"I can promise that!" Kady winked as she turned back. She saw the other's wondering expression, than stepped out from the room and closed the door smirking.

**AN: thank you for reading, and pls tell me what you think :) I know it wasn't a long chapter, I'll hurry with the next one.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_***So here's the 2nd chapter, hope you'll like it :)***_

„I was hoping for a better weather…"

Kady was sitting next to the window. The view was covered by fat raindrops, water was flowing down on the glass. The sun almost went down but it still lighted the horizon thus a little wan rainbow appeared on the other side of the street. A low noise could be heard from outside, in the house everything was quiet anyway. Even the clock on the wall (by every indication Speed was too slothful to change the old batteries in that, so it barely worked).

Kady sighed and stood up to unpack her luggage. As she arranged her clothes in an empty wardrobe she was thinking about her new job. Wondered what kind of surprises the future has for her. Because she was sure that there is some, there must be some. She prepared herself for everything, she thought, nothing can overtake her. There's no such a thing!

"I'm home." A tired voice hit Kady's ear. A moment later Speed's soaking wet shape stepped into the room.

"You look terrible." Established Kady.

"You know it's pouring outside."

"I mean you almost drop with fatigue!"

"Ah, yeah… I feel like a sponge which is washed three times…"

"Are you hungry?"

Speed started to take off his clothes – he tossed his shirt into the bathroom, but as he heard the other's words he flopped down to the edge of the tub.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry, Kad, I really am." He grudgingly took off his trousers leaving them on the floor. He spent a few minutes drying his hear, then returned to the living room.

"I know I promised I take you out tonight, but my day was a total disaster. Tomorrow we…" He suddenly silenced.

Kady was sitting on a chair beside the dining table which was full of dishes. The smell was a bit sweat and spicy and it made his mouth water. He settled next to Kady, couldn't take his eyes off of the food.

"You made dinner?"

"I knew you'll be tired and hungry."

"You're an angel!" His stomach was screaming for something eatable, so he attacked the meal.

"Say something I don't know!"

It was about eight a clock when Speed flanged down on the couch and made a loud sigh. "You killed me… it was so~ good~…"

Kady laughed, she was washing up. When it was done she perched on the floor next to the sofa. Speed was arse upwards, lowered his head to his arms and was watching Kady, who laid spread eagled.

"Tomorrow is my day off, we could do something, hm?" Speed gaped. "Oh, by the way you haven't told me how your job interview was."

"Uhm… yeah. It was… actually, it was great."

"So, you're hired?"

"We can say that."

"That's cool, isn't it? But... What is this job about? You've told me nothing. Everything is so sudden…"

"Hm, you might know my boss. He's called Horatio Caine…" Kady grinned, briefly.

"For real?" Speed leaned up to his elbow, seemed confused.

"Well I haven't asked for his ID card, but I think yes." Kady stifled a smile.

"C'mon, Kad!"

"For real. We are colleagues now."

Speed sat up still watching the woman mesmerized. "Okay, I don't understand a thing. How come!"

Kady got up into tailor seat smiling. Brushed back her hair with her fingers and leaned back against the table's leg. The raining stopped by now, the weather outside was quiet and warm, the window had to be opened to let in some fresh air.

Speed frowned. "Don't take as I wouldn't be happy about it, 'cause I am. That's wonderful that you're going to work here, I just don't get it…How do you even know Horatio?"

"I met him in NY when he was there about a case. That time I have known for a while that I want to leave that city, but wasn't sure where to go. When I met him I thought about you and made a decision. My previous Lieutenant, Mac Taylor wasn't pleased, but talked with Horatio about me, and yep, I'm here."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"There's something you aren't telling me, Kad. Out with it. You're not the type who just changes her life so easily."

Discomfort twitched the corner of the other's face. Speed studied her as he lowered himself to the floor. Kady shifted uncomfortably, glancing the living room in both directions.

"It wasn't all that sudden. I wanted to get out from New York… and I got some help. Short story long; I must have leave. There was no other choice and I still don't know if I did it right. Maybe it's just causing a huge trouble and I really don't want you to be in danger."

"Danger? Why would I be in danger?" Speed held his gaze for a moment, an uneasy expression crossed his features. "What the hell happened with you, honey?"

"Doesn't matter. It's over, I think. So, please let us leave it at that."

Speed was still, couldn't even blink. He got confused. Wanted to help her from the bottom of his heart though Kady didn't let him to. Knew nothing about these things, he had to realize, that she hadn't shared everything with him, none the less he did. He felt that their friendship is stronger than ever, but now he was standing there doubtingly.

He said nothing just hugged Kady, who cuddled him hard. A soft, sad sigh could be heard.

"So, we're colleagues now." Speed said when they separated.

"Uhum."

"When is your first day?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon!" He scratched his head a little. "Then it seems my tomorrow's day off is _not_ a day off anymore…"

"You afraid the others will kill me or something?"

"Oh no, honey. I don't want to protect you from the others, _but the others from you_."

**..ooOOoo..**

When Calleigh arrived to the lab Eric was already there. He was sitting in the resting room. "Look how early you are!" She smiled.

"I had to finish a report."

Calleigh stood next to him to see what is he working on, than settled to a chair. "Have you talked with H today?"

"Not yet. Why?" Eric looked up curiously. "Is something the matter?"

"She hired someone. Her name is… Katy, if I can remember well."

Eric stopped writing and leaned to the table.

"Really? I haven't heard about it. When did it happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Why haven't he told us about it?"

"Well, he told _me_. And he says she's good. She's from NY."

Eric frowned. A few seconds later he looked at the other CSI pensively. "Wait a minute. Isn't she the girl Speed's always talking about? That friend from the uni. I think she lives in NY and she supposed to come next week. But it's Kady, not Katy."

"Makes sense. But… you think _she_ will work here?"

"Hm, dunno, it will be found out soon."

"Anyway she leads off today, so be nice."

"I'm always nice." Eric grinned. "Especially if she's pretty…"

"Uhm, cut it short!" Calleigh rolled her eyes, it made Eric chuckle.

The two of them were chatting in an amiable fashion awhile. The juiciest topic was Kady and Speed of course; they tried to guess the relation between them, Eric was addicted it's a lot more than simple friendship. Calleigh was just smiling on it; she said a friendship between woman and man is normal, there's no need to search for secret affairs every time.

"It's not a secret affair. Speed doesn't want to tell us, that's all, and I totally agree with that." Eric reasoned.

Calleigh just sighed. She had no chance to reply, 'cause the door opened and two person walked in. Either of them was Speed and the other is obviously the new girl. She was a bit shorter but slim and had a wide, lovely smile on her face. She had long brown hair – let unbound covering her shoulders with soft curls – which harmonized with the brown, sparkling eyes. She had a cup of coffee in her hand.

" 'Morning." Speed mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, I'm Kady Weston." She offered her hand to the others.

"Hello, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. We've heard about you a lot! Looking forward to working together!" She was smiling kindly shaking hands with Kady. So did Eric, but his smile was wider than it should be.

"Eric Delko. Nice to meet you!"

"To tell you the truth I'm a bit nervous. Hope we'll get along well!"

"I'm sure we will!" Eric chuckled eloquently, but as he met Speed's severe look he silenced.

"Take care of yourself, Delko!" Speed's words made the other's eyebrows run high. "C'mon, I'll guide you around here." Speed showed the way to Kady, and they went through the door at the back.

About half an hour later Horatio showed up, he called everyone to get together. Two homicides have happened at the morning, so they had to check the crime scenes. Kady got excited about having a new case so soon, Horatio couldn't help but smiling on her youthful enthusiasm.

"Than I'll go with Kad to the Coral Gabels, and you two" Speed pointed at Eric and Calleigh "can go to the other place. If it's okay for you."

Horatio was glancing the group.

"I want Ms. Weston and Ms. Duquesne to come with me instead. I'm sorry, but I'd like to see what you've got without having Speed around."

"He would be just bothering me anyway." Kady said.

"Well thank you!" Speed shifted huffily.

"I didn't mean like that, just we've never worked together before. I have to use to this place first."

"Yeah…"

"So?" Horatio asked.

Speed was about to respond, but instead of saying a word he just made a face.

"It's settled than." Horatio nodded and with the two women being on his track he walked away.

A bunch of people were perambulated at the Cobalt Drive when the Hummer parked next to a pale yellow house. Kady got off quickly and followed Calleigh – she was familiar around here, Horatio was striding after them. They were heading towards to a middle aged man in a brown suit who was standing next to a dead body – a young girl laid on the ground in fatal position, she were injured badly, the surfaced road was covered by blood.

Calleigh started waving when her gaze found the person she was searching for.

"Hey, Alexx!" She shouted. "Over here!"

"Oh, hello sweethearts." A tall, black woman joined them a minute later. "I've just arrived, but awh, I have a lot of work for today. I'm already tired if I think about it."

As they were walking Alexx were eying Kady. "We haven't met before, right?"

Kady smiled kindly. "No, we haven't. I'm Kady Weston, this is my first day here."

"Oh, so _you _are Horatio's new, mysterious CSI. Don't look at me like this, gossip travels at the speed of light around here, honey. I'm Alexx Woods, ME."

Horatio smiled softly. "You're talking like I had a new toy or something."

Alexx was smirking as they reached the body. The man who was standing there watched them marveled.

"Horatio, you've got a nice harem, hm?" He was talking to the man, but his eyes were glancing Kady. "Frank Tripp."

"Kady Weston." They shook hands. She had enough keep introducing herself.

"Frank, you supposed to be at the other scene, don't you?" Horatio asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I was nearby when I got a call so I came here right away. There's a girl who saw the whole thing. She's shaking like a druggie, but you can talk with her if the ambulance doesn't take her. I'll leave the rest to you guys." Then he left.

Kady and Calleigh started working, Alexx checked the body; everything went on its own way. The weather was warm, there were no clouds on the sky and the storm from yesterday disappeared without a trace. The wind was blowing softly, it lifted Kady's hair, played with it for a little till she pinned it into a bun. She took pictures from every little trace, collected them, moved along the wayside. She was fully concentrated at the work, no one and nothing could distract her. Not even the loud, deep voice which got closer and closer, someone shouted her name but it vanished in the robustic noise. When she finally realized that a car was going to run over her it was too late. She got up rapidly to jump sidelong but in the very last moment two arms clenched her to push her away. Kady lost control, hit her forehead in the ground when they felt down but safely escaped from the car. She only could see it was a white pick-up, it rode out of sight faster than a lightning would. Gunshots could be heard, running footsteps and shouting so Kady stayed motionless. Everything happened so quickly, she couldn't see who her hero was, she just felt that someone's holding her strong not letting her to move a muscle. The probable winner was the cop who stood nearby before the car showed up. Kady almost thanked him – she remembered his name was Mike – and wanted to ask to release her, but his words made her silence.

"You okay?"

"Uhm… yeah, I think so." She answered with a low, surprised voice.

The man stood up slowly and offered his hand. Kady grabbed it and let him to help her up.

"Thank you… You saved me."

"It wouldn't be great loosing my new CSI on her very first day." Horatio was eying her. "You injured."

Kady stroked her head, felt the silky touch of blood.

"Shit…Ah, I'm okay."

"Let them tend you." Horatio pointed to the other side of the street; an ambulance car parked there. As he held his gaze on the woman Kady realized how steely blue eyes he's got. Like he could see her soul with them.

"All right." She walked across the road to reach the ambulance.

Calleigh and the others got there right away when the car drove away, no one noticed its coming till it almost hit Kady.

"What the hell happened? Maybe it has something to do with the homicide?" Calleigh folded her arms. "Are you okay, Kady?"

The questioned nodded and it made her dizzy a bit.

"I think it wanted to lead astray us and cover for the murderer." Horatio said thoughtfully. "We have to talk with the eyewitness _now_."

The young girl whom Frank told about was still there, she was sitting in a police car. Her name was Susan McKenzie, she was 22, and told the cops that the victim is her little sister. A stranger suddenly attacked them while they were coming out from a house; he tossed her away to grab her sister – Mary –, to take her bag and to knife her. Before someone could stop him he got away. In the house no one saw a thing, they jut heard the screaming girl and run out to help, but it was too late. The only person who may be able to recognize the suspect was Susan.

"Who was that person with the car?" Horatio stepped next to her. She didn't look up him.

"I don't know, couldn't see him. I don't know that car either…" She turned on the waterworks. "Maybe _he_ came back?"

"Hm, that's a really good question. However _he_ attempted to kill my colleague and I'm not the type who forgives something like this easily."

Kady felt a bit dizzy, but she said her injury is not serious, she refused to go into the hospital in spite of she hit herself badly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been careful." She told to Horatio when they were heading back to the lab.

"No one expected something like this, it wasn't you fault."

"Although I feel like it was… Anyway how will we find that car? No one could take its number."

"I think Susan knows exactly who was driving."

"Hm?"

"She said '_him'_ when I asked her about it."

"Than why did you let her go home?"

"Because if I'm right she will meet up the murderer, and this is what we want."

At the lab Speed and Eric were already investigating the evidences, the girls joined them.

"What happened with you?" Speed asked as he saw Kady's wound.

"Oh, it's really nothing. Someone wanted to kill me, just as usual."

"What?" Eric and Speed spoke simultaneously.

Kady reported them about the car and Horatio's suspicion, the two men were listening carefully.

"I was alone on the road, I was the easiest target." She finished.

"Where is the witness now?" Eric was reading some files, he didn't even looked up from them.

"At home." Horatio stepped in. "We'll meet her again, I'm sure."

He asked the boys about what they had from the other scene. They told him everything, Speed said there was nothing special; a drug dealer was killed for money.

"Hey, handsome boy!" Kady said grinning. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's Eric." He answered with a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah, I memorize it. Would you please pass them to me?"

Eric gave her a bunch of paper as the others were watching them curiously.

Right after Kady made a quirk; she had to go out to get some drink – she was so thirsty because of her vertigo she couldn't even swallow. When she was out of earshot Eric made a grinning face again and stepped closer to Speed.

"So," he started "what's with you and Kady?"

Calleigh was arranging the victim's clothes on a counter, now she stopped in the middle of a move and watched the others.

"What do you mean?" Speed leaned on the table, made an "it's-none-of-your-business" expression.

"You know it well." Eric forced.

"Delko. I recommend you not to bother Kad, 'kay?"

"Ohho, so you're together?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't." Speed didn't take a look to Eric, he continued his work if they would only talk about the weather. He heard Eric's chuckling voice.

"Come on, Speed. Is she free?"

"Yes, she's free to kick your ass."

Calleigh laughed on it a bit and Horatio was also smiling. Speed grabbed a packet and headed towards the door.

"I'll give it to Valeria."

"Why are you doing this?" Calleigh turned in front of Eric. "You really wanna make pass at her?"

"Of course not!" Eric shrugged. "I'm just pushing Speed's limits."

"I'm still waiting for some results." Horatio smiled softly, he lifted his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah, sorry chief." Eric shook his head smirking as he switched his attention back to the monitor. "Match found. The fingerprints which were found at the warehouse are from Susan McKenzie. She had arrested three years ago because of drugs, but that's all."

Horatio looked at him dubiously. "You said Susan McKenzie?"

"What's with her?" Kady returned to the lab.

"The crime scene we have been at was full of her fingerprints." Eric explained.

"Uhum, and she is our victim." Horatio nodded. "Let's bring her here."

**..ooOOoo..**

Birds were chirping loudly and dog barking also could be heard. The McKenzie house seemed empty and silent, there was no any car nearby.

"She's not at home." Speed checked the outskirts of the house, found nothing.

"We don't know for sure." Horatio went to the front door to ring the bell. Kady was following him. No one answered, so she looked through the window; she didn't saw anyone in there.

"There's a bottle of champagne on the table. Do you guys mourning for someone you lost with champagne?"

"It depends on who was that someone." Speed smirked.

"Oh, haha." Kady grimaced. "I think she is in the house."

"If she won't open up…" Horatio grabbed his gun and was ready to break the door when his look met Kady's. She lifted up her eyebrows, her expression asked: are you serious?

"Have a better idea?"

"Of course I do."

The two men glanced at each other. Speed shrugged his shoulders indicating he doesn't have a clue what is she planning, so they could just watch her. Kady walked to the side of the house, there was a tall wood curtain with a slim door – which was obviously closed. However it couldn't stop Kady; she climbed up in a sec, she moved like a monkey.

"What are you doing?" Speed asked as he stepped a bit closer. Horatio took off his sunglasses.

Kady disappeared from their gaze behind the curtain, there was a soft click and the door opened.

"Oh, look!" She smiled.

The men made a glimpse each other again, than followed Kady who went to the back yard. When Speed caught up her, grabbed her arm to slow down. He gave her a signal to be quiet and to take out the gun ("Maybe she's dangerous." He whispered), Horatio led the way. They were sneaking one after the other and as they got closer to the house some voice hit their ear. Moaning. They couldn't see what's happening because some huge brushes hided the view. The voice came from two persons for sure, Susan wasn't alone – if it was Susan whom they heard.

Horatio pointed at the two directions where they could round the brushes and suddenly they stepped out from behind.

"Don't move! MDPD!" They supposed to surprise the others, but they were the ones who were taken aback.

"Ooops!" Kady almost burst into laughter but she could quench it right in time. "Yeah, she's really dangerous. She has a gun…"

Horatio's expression was unsolvable. Never made a joke on the victims or the suspected, but now he couldn't help but smiling.

The situation which the two persons were found in made Speed brushing, he tried not to look at them. Susan jumped up quickly and grabbed a towel to cover her naked body, but the guy stayed still on the ground. His gun didn't seem so dangerous anymore.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Susan was shouting furiously.

"We were searching for the Empire State Building. Do you think we've lost?" Kady laughed and as Susan gave her a confused look she turned away and was about to left the backyard.

"I'll be waiting at the car." She said and walked out.

**..ooOOoo..**

Calleigh and Eric stayed in the lab, they were checking the evidences. It seemed the two cases are joining, so they had to investigate everything together.

"Does that partial fingerprint from the homicidal weapon have an owner?" Eric asked.

"No, not yet. But it's really damaged, maybe we… oh, wait, I found her." Calleigh's voice clanged strange.

"Do we know her?"

"Yes." She lifted up her head.

"And?"

"And it's from _Kady Weston_."


	3. Chapter 3

**:) Thank you so much for the reviews (: Hope you like this chapter as well.**

.

.

„What happened, Calleigh?" Horatio asked when he picked up his phone. He were listening the other for a while, said "We're going now", and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Speed stepped next to him, watching the cops taking Susan and his boyfriend into a police car.

"Not at all. We should hurry." He was staring at Kady who noticed it and felt a bit strange – it was like he could read her mind with just one look. And it really made her feel that something is wrong. She turned her attention back to the arrested man; he was so familiar for her, she was sure they've met before. But where, she didn't have a clue.

"Let's go!" Horatio said and headed towards the Hummer, the other's followed him. Kady gave Speed a curious look but he just shrugged. When they got back to the lab and got off the car someone called Horatio's name from the back so he turned into that way.

"Go in and wait for me. Don't go anywhere else and don't talk with anyone!" His eyes were shadowed with concern and anger as he was talking to his officers. The way he were looking Kady gave her the creeps. Speed softly held her hand to lead her into the building.

"Have I missed something?" She asked.

"We'll figure out!"

"And who is Horatio's talking with?" Kady glanced the woman before they walked in through the door.

"Uhm, she's Yelina, H's sister in law."

"Oh, she is?" Kady stepped into the elevator, Speed let her go first. "You've told me about Horatio's brother. His name was Ray, right?"

"Uhum, but I don't know what happened exactly. It's really complicated you know."

"I don't wanna force it. Yelina has beautiful hair by the way. She is so pretty."

The elevator reached the floor, the door opened and they found themselves right before Calleigh and Eric. The two of them seemed concerned, and Calleigh had a sheet of paper with her.

"You've found Susan?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, we have." Kady started smiling, ignoring the other's severe behavior. "Actually we have found much more we expected."

"As we have." Calleigh folded her arms.

"Why?" Kady's eyes turned serious. "What's that with you?"

"You were honest with us, weren't you?"

"Of course… I'm not hiding anything." Kady felt Speed's cool look but she said nothing more.

"The knife Calleigh found at the scene," Eric continued "had _your_ fingerprints."

"What?" Kady chuckled a little, she couldn't take it serious. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do we seem like we are?"

The feeling which crept into her stomach was cold and frightening; she couldn't breathe for a second. She tore out the paper from Calleigh's hand and perused it; it confirmed Eric's statement.

"No, no, no, it can't be…" She whispered. She turned towards Speed with a look of entreaty, wanted him to tell it was just a joke. A really bad joke.

"Where is that knife from?" Speed avoided her glance.

"It was next to the victim's body covered with blood." Calleigh brushed her hair back. "Obviously it's the homicidal weapon but we're still waiting for Alexx's report."

"You cannot say for real that… Oh, my God, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not a murder…or a murderess…"

The elevator's door opened again and Horatio joined them.

"It would be great if you wouldn't discuss it at the hallway." He said. "Let's go into my office."

Kady's thoughts were chasing each other, they didn't let her calm down. She followed the others but saw nothing from the world around her. She is not a murder and she's going to prove it regardless of expense. Couldn't even imagine how this is happening with her, she was sure she never touched that knife. The looks and gazes which were surrounding her were beyond all bearings, she felt like a real criminal among the others. She caught Horatio's glance, couldn't figure what she saw in his eyes.

Anger?

Concern?

Frustration?

She knew it was hard to believe for a lesser known person, she could only trust in he is going to bottom this case properly and in the end they find out the truth.

"We'll solve it, don't worry!" Kady realized the other's when she sat down to a chair and Speed put an arm around her shoulders. Horatio closed the door and leaned to the table.

"It's an uncomfortable situation." He started. "We have to work quickly because I'm sure we'll have Statler breathing down our necks soon, and I don't want him to take over my lab."

The door opened and Eric stepped in - Kady didn't notice he wasn't with them till this point. She was as hard pressed as she couldn't even see her own pads of her thumbs although she was looking right at them. Eric had a file with Alexx's and Calleigh's reports in it, he gave it to Kady. She opened it and found some pictures as well – one from the homicidal weapon. Like bolt from the blue the recognition shot her, she couldn't help but taking a very deep breath.

"Oh, my God!" She stood up as the pictures of remembrance in her mind become one. "_He_ was that guy from the cafeteria! I knew I've seen him before!"

"On the knife" Eric explained as looking at her curiously "we found fingerprints from two persons: Kady Weston and Brian Quinn. He was that man you arrested at Susan's place."

"Brian, of course…" Kady whispered.

"I'd like to hear what happened." Horatio was looking at her but she couldn't stand it. Speed shifted uneasily, Kady felt he's stiffened. Kady sighed, closed her eyes for a moment then started:

"In the morning I left Speed's place about… about 7 am, I went to a cafeteria in the next street. I don't know its name. Uhm, it's silly and there is some 'Cat' in it…"

"It's Green Cat Cafeteria." Speed was looking the floor.

"Ah, yeah, that's it." Kady sputtered; informations were just flowing out from her. "It was crowded when I got there so I had to wait a lot and when I ordered some guy pushed me. He said sorry and wanted to go away but he lost something. It laid on the ground and I just wanted to pick it up. He surprised when I gave it back to him and… I don't know, he was looking at me like I would be a robbery or something. But I could see his name card, and 'Brian' was written on it! Brian Quinn."

While Kady were speaking silence ruled the whole room. She was ill at ease, morosely bite her lower lip.

"You sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"So you're saying he dropped his clasp knife at the cafeteria?"

"I couldn't recognize it. It was just a black something, but… it didn't look like a weapon to me! If I would have known that's a knife I…" Kady almost shouted. Speed took his hand to her back.

"Calm down, honey. It's okay."

"No, it's not! Everyone here thinks I'm lying, but what I said is true. I have touched that weapon and if I would have been perceptive it wouldn't have happened!"

"Kady." Horatio's voice was soft and ignoring calm. "No one thinks you are lying. At least I don't, and that is what matters, okay? Calm down and try to remember every little thing from today's morning. You're fingerprints were found so the IAB will dump all over us. We have to clear you of charge as soon as possible."

"Okay." Kady nodded.

"Did Quinn say anything to you when you gave him back the weapon?"

"No, not even a '_thank you'_. He just took it and went away. But… He forgot his coffee."

"His coffee?" Eric was standing next to the wall, now he shifted.

"Yes, his coffee. He ordered a cup of coffee right before me but he left it on the counter. When I gave him the knife he rushed out from the building."

"Why does somebody go to a cafeteria if he doesn't take his coffee?" Eric wondered.

"That's a really good question." Horatio stood up to look out through the window. Kady followed him with her gaze.

"Maybe he forgot it because of me. Or just wanted to get lost before I could say a word about the knife."

"You said he pushed you. He sure was nervous and he flustered. He sure has been there about something else but the coffee."

"So what's next?" Speed deeply sighed.

Horatio put his hands on his own hip, stared the others.

"Eric and Speed go and check the cafeteria, Calleigh, you search for the white pick-up, we have to find it. Kady, we're going to visit Mr. Quinn. Sure we'll have an interesting conversation."

**..ooOOoo..**

Kady thrummed on the table nervously, bite her lips and shifted in every minute as she was sitting on a chair in the interrogation room. Horatio was standing next to her, his gaze were fixed to the door. It opened as Brian Quinn walked in with a guard behind him. Quinn sat down in front of Kady; their look met and the CSI's stomach turned a somersault. Quinn stiffened, but a moment later he set himself in ease and stared at her.

"What do you want from me?" His voice was cold and filled with anger.

"You don't have a clue, right?" Horatio shook his head smiling.

"I think having sex with my bride is not forbidden."

"No, that's not. But killing is. And you, my friend murdered a young girl this morning, and were a fool enough not to hide, but walk right into our arms."

"I don't know this shit you're talkin' about."

"Oh, of course, you don't. But tell me, how can your fingerprints be on the homicidal weapon?"

Quinn's look drifted to the Lieutenant. "Maybe I lost that knife and… hm, someone found it and used it."

"Or maybe you thought Susan's lawyer will save your ass." Kady shifted as clasped her hands.

"Or maybe not, pussycat!"

Horatio stepped closer to the man and took some picture to the table where the suspect could see them clearly.

"Mary McKenzie was only 20 years old, but you should know this well as she is almost you're sister in law. Why did you come back to the crime scene after the murder, hm?"

"If I would be a murder, and of course I'm not," Quinn was smirking nervously "I wouldn't return the scene. That doesn't make sense."

"It does if you try to kill my CSI, because you recognize her from the Green Cat Cafeteria."

"Ha?" Quinn blinked.

"But, you made a huge mistake."

"What?"

"You haven't reckoned with me." Horatio picked up his head when he heard the knocking on the window; Rick Statler was standing out there and had a severe expression on his face. The Lieutenant nodded, than gave Kady a glimpse to stay in there and he went out from the room.

"Rick." He said.

"Long time no see, ha?"

"I would rather say we see each other too much these days. What can I help you?"

"You know exactly why I'm here."

Horatio lifted up his eyebrows questioning.

"Kady Weston." Rick looked at the woman. "She is a suspect now, I have to interrogate her, and her colleagues as well, of course."

"She is not a suspect, don't talk about her like she would be a criminal."

"You don't even know this woman, but you trust in her." It was rather a charge than a simple statement.

"It'd be wrong from the beginning if I wouldn't, don't you think?"

Kady was still sitting on the chair, but held her attention at the company out there. She could feel that Quinn were staring at her, she pretend she didn't notice it. After a minute he got bored of it so he crossed his fingers on the table and made a soft cough. Kady squinted at him but turned back right after.

"What's the matter, pussycat?" Quinn had an eloquent smile on his face.

"Stop calling me like this."

"You don't like it?"

"Why did you kill Mary McKenzie?"

"Oh, I didn't."

"At the cafeteria you seemed nervous. Why was that? Why have you been there, hm? You sure surprised when you saw me at the scene, ha?"

"I have an alibi for the time when Mary was killed."

"Oh, really? That's nice." Kady's voice was way too ironic.

"I was at the gym. I have a membership card, you can check it."

"Don't worry, I will. But I don't believe you, I feel like you're a liar. And it's not a good point for you."

"So police force's work is based on intuitions these days?"

Kady didn't answer. She was afraid she will pound him if this goes on, so she just sat back and folded her arms. Saw Horatio's nervous moves, she tried to figure out what were they talking about, and who could that man be. The look he was eying her with was telling, and Kady's fear became true when the door opened and Horatio asked her to join them.

"Rick Statler, Internal Affairs Bureau. You're Ms. Weston, right?" Rick didn't offer his hand.

"I should say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a total lie."

"And you are not the lying type, aren't you?"

"Precisely so."

"In this case you have no except against the interrogation, right? Your fingerprints were found on a homicidal weapon, so from this point you can't work on any case till we close yours."

Kady was leaded to another room; she and Statler settled down in front of each other, a guard was also with them.

"Safety arrangement." That was the man's answer for the question why he is standing behind Kady's back.

"You're going to cuff me as well?" The CSI's voice was ironic and she had a sneer on her face, Statler ignored it.

"You think I should?"

"Hm, depends on…" The severe look coupled with fluent styled speaking, Kady was fully aware of the discomfort emanated from Rick Statler. She liked how easily she could make him nervous with just one dubious glance, she wanted to lead the whole conversation and not let him finish her. Kady took her hands on the table, crossed her fingers and tried to seem innocent – as innocent as she really was in the manner in dispute.

"Khm." Rick cleared his throat. "Would you tell me where have you been between 7 and 8 am this morning?"

And Kady told him everything about the cafeteria, Brian Quinn and the tour in the lab with Speed – he was the one who could clearly prove her alibi. She was restless, and Statler tried to trade her down the river with cross questions, but as Kady was truthful he couldn't find any mistake in her story. They were in the interrogation room for over half an hour, Statler asked her about the arresting at the McKenzie house.

"I would fain do hear about it." He twitched his lips.

"Of course you do. Everyone heard how… dirty it was." Kady supported her head with one arm.

"I'm sorry?"

The woman chuckled softly; Rick had an expression between blushing and surprising. "This story is only for big boys. But if you still interested you can read Mr. Caine's report, I can say no more. _He _is authorized to clue you up. You said I'm not working on this case anymore…"

Statler were gawping for a while wonderingly, then Kady stood up slowly and asked:

"Can I go now?"

For a second there was no answer, finally he nodded and said "Of course!"

As Kady stepped out from the room she found Speed leaning against the wall.

"How was it?"

"Don't worry. I've told you, I'm a big girl now, can protect myself." She winked then headed towards the elevator. She could hear Speed slamming the door after himself as stepping into the interrogation room.

**..ooOOoo..**

The coffee was so warm, so fresh and so soothing, Kady wanted to sit there forever and just holding the cup. She finally could make her mind calm down and was able not to think about anything. It was the worst first day in her life, she could just laugh about it. How could she be so star crossed?

The phone's ringing pushed her back in the real world. She dabbed her eyes with one hand – she got sleepy a bit – and picked up the phone without checking the caller's ID. She was waiting for Speed to be through Statler's interrogation and now she wasn't expecting anyone to call her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's Horatio. Where are you?"

"At the resting room."

"Wait me there." Than he hung up.

"Hm, okay…" Kady said to herself and continued doing nothing just enjoying the coffee. A few minutes have passed when Horatio finally arrived; he sat down to the couch next to the woman and asked about the interrogation.

"In his opinion I'm a murder and as I saw the way he spoke with me nothing can change it."

"I know Statler well and believe me he tries to prove his truth. But we won't let him do it."

"Speed was with me when Mary was killed, and others saw us as well here in the lab, so I think I'm safe. But don't think he will accept that I've met with Quinn at the cafeteria accidentally."

"Quinn said he's got an alibi as well."

"Ah, yeah, he also announced it to me."

"I've checked it and he really does."

"You're kidding, right?"

Horatio shook his head and made a soft sigh. "Calleigh have found the car and investigating it now. After she finished we'll know more. But for the time being please don't leave this building. And of course we haven't spoken about this case if Statler asks."

"What case?"

"Correct answer." Horatio grinned.

"This day is so ridiculous. Worst first day ever. I'm sorry for making troubles."

"It could have happened with anyone of us, wasn't your fault. You have been at a wrong place in a wrong time. That's all." Horatio stood up to leave, he glanced Kady for a while.

"Speed was right." He said.

"Hm?"

"Life becomes more exciting having you around."

"Ahh…" Kady lowered her head to her arms and sighed. "Thank you, guys…"

**..ooOOoo..**

As Eric stepped into Frank's office he saw Calleigh sitting on a chair.

"You're here, so you've found something." He said grinning.

"I have found the white pick-up."

Frank, who were sitting next to her looking at the computer's monitor coughed loudly.

"I mean _WE_ have found it." Calleigh corrected herself and had a wide smile.

"Yeah." Frank nodded. "I put out a warrant on every stolen white pick-up, all of my men were searching it. It was left near the Everglades."

"The Everglades? That's far."

"I've already checked it" Calleigh continued "and found some hair and just one fingerprint. We're still trying to figure out who it is from, the DNA profiling is in process as well."

"Wow! You're fast, aren't you?"

"Do my best. And what you've got?"

"I've been at the cafeteria and spoken with all of the employees."

"By yourself? And Speed? Statler got him?"

"Uhum. So one waitress recognized Kady from a photo and she saw her giving something to a man."

Calleigh stood up and picked up her files from the table.

"That's great. It means she is okay now, Statler can't cast stone at her."

"But it doesn't mean he won't."

"And what's with Quinn?"

"H was right. Quinn has been there about something he wants to hide from us. He spoke to Mauro Mendoza who works there. After Quinn left Mendoza also got lost and no one saw him since then."

"Sounds strange."

"Mendoza was arrested a couple of times because of keeping drugs, but last time he was released. Does it ring a bell?"

Calleigh leaned to the table, thoughtful expression twitched her face.

"Yes." She looked up at Eric. "Quinn also had some drug business, right? He has been jailed for a few years."

"Horatio is with Susan McKenzie right now, questioning her about the killed guy. And guess what?"

Calleigh lifted up her eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Mary had a huge life assurance."

"Oh, don't tell me the beneficiary was Susan."

Eric nodded. "Their parents passed years ago, Susan and Mary inherited their commercial establishment. It's leaded by their godfather by the way, he stands for the two owners."

"So, you think he wanted to cancel them?" Frank frowned.

"I don't think anything just inform you about the facts."

"Oh, almost forgot; Statler wants to speak with you as well." Calleigh folded her arms.

"We cleared Kady."

"He won't care about it." She said and left the two men behind.

**..ooOOoo..**

Pleasuring feeling pervaded the resting room as the warm sunbeams painted the white walls orange. There was no other sound just Kady's deep sigh when Calleigh told her that she is not suspected anymore – 'tho Statler haven't finished his investigation yet.

"The only one which matters is that I'm clear." She said smiling. "Thank you."

Calleigh stood up. "We just followed the way what the evidences showed us. And now come with me, you have a lot of things to do."

"But, wait! I can't, Statler still…"

"Don't care about Statler. You haven't killed anyone, so it's none of his business."

"Hm, okay, let's go."

Kady felt relieved. They made her clear of charge and she finally could work, not just sitting and waiting for some information. They met with Eric who told her everything what Calleigh already knew about, then they went into the lab. Kady grabbed the victim's clothes and finished what she started at the morning when Valera stepped in.

"What's with the DNA?" Calleigh asked her.

"It's from Quinn as you thought." She gave a sheet of paper to her.

"From Quinn?" Eric frowned. "That can't be. He was at the gym when the car tried to run over Kady. Horatio has spoken to the receptionist who could verify it."

"Hm, it means two persons were in the car." Calleigh seemed thoughtful. "But who was driving?"

"You said you found a fingerprint." Kady turned to face her.

"Yes, but the owner isn't in our system, we don't know who it is from."

It was around 5 o'clock in the evening when Horatio called them. He told that Quinn is willing to inform them about the first murder, if they release him, but Horatio disinclined to accede. He was sure about Quinn's guilt, and he wanted to find out the whole story without releasing any suspect. But this way they couldn't take a step forward, they needed a plan B.

"Maybe you should accept it." Eric said. "If he knows anything about Susan that may could help us. We could catch him later."

"Or maybe not. But I think we have to run the hazard this time."

Horatio was about to talk with Quinn again so he walked towards the interrogation room when Kady stopped him.

"Can I go with you?" Her gaze met the piercing blue eyes.

"If you'd like to."

They stepped into through the door and Kady realized right away that something changed. Quinn seemed way too self confident not long before, now he was sweating and was furious. A smug expression crossed her features, settled in front of him and folded her arms.

"Well, Susan disappointed you, if I can guess. Where is the lawyer whom she called for you?"

Quinn's anger was the certainty sign that she touched the spot.

"Susan refused to call a lawyer for him." Horatio explained, then turned towards the man. "More over, she told the same as you did; tells us everything about you, if we release her, or if she got off light at least. She could make a compromise."

Kady threw a questioning glance to Horatio but said nothing, she could guess what's going on.

"She did?" Quinn seemed confused. "But… she told me she will guarantee her pleader to me, and now she doesn't? No, no, she couldn't say anything like this."

Horatio looked right in his eyes, he wanted Quinn to be freaked out.

"Susan, you bitch!" And he did. He did much sooner than expected. Quinn got up quickly, a guard had to hold him down.

"I'll kill her if she gave me up!" Quinn shouted loudly. Kady analyzed him with a stern look, he psyched out almost in a minute, he would rave with fury if they'd let him. Horatio still were in deep silence, although Kady was eager to say something – he stopped her with one glance. Quinn sat back to the chair, the guard cuffed him.

"That bitch… she will pay me! I did my job properly, she will pay!"

"Pay?" Horatio's voice was low.

"Of course! You think we wouldn't have share that money? Everything has a price, and what I've done is expensive!"

"A person's life is priceless, but you took it free. You won't get even a cent, my friend."

Quinn gave him an angry look, he was huffing. "You'll see!"

Horatio was obviously lying to Quinn to make him mad, and in his state it went just too easy. Kady realized soon that the suspect is a junkie, now he it was his limit without narcotics. He couldn't find out that the Lieutenant shocked him into telling the truth.

"Tell me about Susan. We know she has been there where a Mike Newell named man was killed this morning at a warehouse. He was a drug dealer, and you're connected with him for a long time."

"What? She…she has been there?"

"You didn't know?" Horatio lifted up his eyebrows.

Quinn deeply sighed then licked his lips. His whole body was shaking a bit, he lost his control.

"Are you thirsty?" Kady asked derisively, she knew he's suffering from distraction. Got no answer.

"I've told her not go there, but she didn't listen to me. I… I didn't know she has been there, and… no, she didn't told me…"

"Maybe the bereavement made her forget about it." Kady was talking slowly watching the other carefully.

"Bereavement? C'mon, she hated Mary! She wanted just her money, nothing else!" Quinn seemed he's going to blow up in the next minute.

"Have you killed Mary McKenzie at the suit of Susan McKenzie?" Horatio was calm, seemed complacent.

"I had to, needed the money!"

"I have no more questions!" He said than left the room.

Kady followed the precedent, could catch him at the hallway.

"Something still doesn't clear for me." She started. "I mean the car. Who was driving? This guy isn't a genius, but he couldn't be at two places in the same time."

"No, he couldn't. He may…" Horatio was interrupted by his phone. "Yeah?" He picked it up right away. "What is it, Frank?... You sure? This is really strange… Okay, thank you."

Kady was watching him curiously, and as he put his cell phone back into his pocket he caught her glance.

"Frank just saw our Brian Quinn at the Coral Gables."

"What?" She was taken aback. "That can't be. He is mistaken."

"I think we found the one who drove that car."

"Okay, I don't get it."

"The DNA was from Quinn, right? But the fingerprint wasn't. What if we don't have to search for two people, just one? Another Brian Quinn."

"You mean…like a twin brother of his?"

"I mean exactly a twin brother. With this Brian's alibi is not so secure, right? Maybe he could be at two places at the same time."

Footsteps' voice could be heard, got closer and closer, finally Speed's shape showed up on the aisle.

"Kad!" He sighed. "I've been trying to reach you almost for an hour! Where have you been?"

Kady checked her phone – it was turned off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, it went dead. Ah…"

"Eric told me that you're okay now!" Speed hugged her. "I'm so glad. It was really crazy."

"You're saying it to me?" Kady chuckled. "But, hey, what's with that Statler guy?"

"I've survived it, as you can see. He wanted to arrest you, I'm sure he is filled with anger right now. His dream is to be able to close this lab. Oh, yeah, chief. He wants to speak with you as well."

"I'll leave than." Horatio said and was about to go, but his gaze met the woman's once more. "You should go home. It was a rough day, you have to rest some."

"Oh, no, I'm okay, and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, Horatio didn't let her.

"We'll handle everything, and if there's another one from Quinn, we have to catch him first. I'll call you if anything happens." Kady saw something in his eyes, something strange. She made a soft smile watching him walking away than she turned her attention back to Speed…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for bringing the new chapter this late, but I was busy with school and with Christmas. Thank you for reading~! (Oh, and ofc Happy New Year everyone!)**

As the encroaching night covered Miami with its light blue velvet, pale stars showed up at the horizon. The descending sun's last beams said a quiet goodbye to the fading day to yield their place to the silver sparkling Moon.

Kady were just standing there and were watching the orange-purple tinted, silky clouds decorated sky, and were enjoying as the breeze was caressing her face with a warm and soft touch.

She was waiting for Speed right before the lab's building, she leaned against his motorbike. They were about to go home but the other one left his purse in the locker room; he had to go back for it. Kady wanted to stay out, just being amazed by the beautiful colors of the horizon. She could feel as the air was streaming into her lungs, as her blood refreshed and she was relaxed. She wasn't thought about anything, although she was starving. She survived her first day even it wasn't that easy, it has finally ended…

A car was parking nearby with two cops, now one of them got out and waved to Kady; she answered with a soft smile. The guy was tall and really handsome; dark hair slicked back, brown eyes, had stubble on his face. He was rather like a model type who could be imagined with a surf desk and a cocktail, than a cop with a gun and a nightstick. He crossed his legs and leaned against the car still watching the woman, tho' she didn't want to notice that. In the next minute Speed finally arrived. Another cop showed up after him; he leaded Quinn towards the car (so Mr. Handsome had to turn his attention away from Kady), he were cuffed. As his gaze met Kady's he started to smirk.

Speed stepped next to Kady and they quickly got on the bike and slowly wheeled down to the road. Kady put an arm around Speed's waist.

All of sudden a car rushed across the street right before them; Speed had to steer the bike to another way quickly to avoid the crash. Kady almost felt down, she fortunately was holding Speed hard and was able to stay on the vehicle. Loud shouting hit their ears as they got off; Kady pulled out her gun and run towards Mr. Handsome. Someone fired a round and he was shot on his leg; he was on his hunkers.

"You okay?" She asked as she wanted to help him to stand up.

"I think…" He made a deep, painful groan but got up.

Hell broke loose in a second. Gunfire's voice, shouting, and car's churning blended together, cops were coming out from the building. Quinn's guard were lying on the ground; he got a shot right into his head. Had no chance to survive although he was still alive… Only for a few more seconds.

Kady jumped behind the car (she grabbed Mr. Handsome's arm as well), tried to figure out what's happening. As she couldn't see the attackers well she couldn't shoot, she was afraid she will hit someone else than the target. The chaos was huge, Kady couldn't find Speed anywhere.

A woman's scream broke into the unrecognizable voices; Kady jumped up to see what's happening. An officer were drawn away from its car; Kady hesitated at nothing but pulled the trigger right that moment when she saw the criminal's shape clearly. He dropped down dead loosing his gun as well, and Kady stepped there to grab the woman's hand to help her. Cops were running across the street, Kady didn't even know where to go – she was afraid a lost bullet will hit them.

"Come with me!" She shouted to the officer and let her to lean against her body. They got back behind the car safely; the woman sat down to the ground, pulled up her legs and lowered her head to the knees.

"What the hell's happening?" Fat teardrops were flowing down on her face.

"I don't know…" Kady turned towards Mr. Handsome. He lost too much blood, seemed woozy, was about to faint. The brown eyes were foggy, he sure didn't sense the world around him.

"Stay with me, okay?"

A short moment of panic rushed over Kady's soul as she saw the other's injury, but had to defeat it. "Okay… okay…" She sighed. With quick moves she took off her shirt (there was a top under that). "It sure will hurt, I'm sorry!" She bit her lower lips, took a deep breath and grabbed Mr. Handsome's calf. Wrapped the shirt around the bloody member and bounded it tightly. The man groaned again, he clenched his fists.

"This will do for a while." Kady grabbed her gun, then give a severe glance to the woman. "Stay here!"

She got out from the entrenchment to help the others. The first thing what caught her eyes was Quinn's running shape. She intuitively pursued him – she almost got shot after a few steps, so she had to hide behind another police car. As not letting Quinn to get away she rounded the parking vehicles there, and could appear next to him. The man was taken aback when he almost bumped into the CSI, but was watchful enough to range the gun at her. Kady expected this, that's why she was faster; it was _her_ who pulled the trigger first. Quinn collapsed; the bullet hit his left shoulder – nearby his heart. Kady perched next to him to kick out the weapon from his hand and to check his pulse – it barely could feel but he was still alive.

The car what almost ran over Kady and Speed at the beginning at this chaos (the well known white pick-up) was on the road; the driver churned the motor. As

Kady fastened her eyes on it she shocked for a second: Quinn was sitting at the back watching them without a wink.

"I'll kill you, bitch! I'll kill you!" His voice was as angry as it could be, he almost jumped out from the car – another man had to grab his shoulder to keep him in there.

"Let it rip!" The other shouted still holding the enraged person, then they drove away. Police cars got into their trace, and as they left the place everything became painfully quiet.

Two other cars had been left there; Quinn's army arrived with them. Some of his men were lying on the ground moveless, some of them were cuffed, and some got away.

"No, no, no!" Kady shouted to the guy who she shot down. "You cannot die, you hear me?" She grabbed his shirt to shake him. She realized too late that he was Quinn's twin brother. "I fuckin' screwed up…"

The man tried to say something, but nothing came from his throat but blood. As his body slacked Kady pounded him hard.

A paramedic car arrived, its loud steam siren broke the stiffened silence into pieces. Kady felt dizzy; the happenings of the last minutes made her sick. She couldn't look at the two dead cops' body, she was mad at herself as well.

"Kady!" Eric came towards her gasping. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… and you? Did anyone injured?"

"Yes, ah… Speed is shot, but don't worry, it's not that serious."

"Where is he?"

"Sitting on the stairs."

"Okay, thanks." Kady was about to go to the front door of the building when she suddenly turned back. "Oh, hey. There's a guy behind the car, he also injured, and he is in a very bad shape."

"Ok, I'll call the ambulance here."

The woman didn't wait for the answer, it took only a few seconds to reach her friend. Speed seemed frustrated and troubled, his arms were just lying in his lap. Blood covered the dark shirt but it didn't really bother him.

"Are you alright?" Kady perched next to him checking his injury. "Eric said you were shot."

"I'm okay, it's really nothing. The bullet just grazed me."

"Although it's really deep and the scar on your head is bleeding badly. C'mon, the ambulance is here."

She helped him to stand up and put an arm around his hip to hold him strong; Speed was like a ragdoll which could collapse in any time. Kady could support him up the ambulance car, where the doctor took over him; her worried expression stiffened when she heard Speed's painful moan. In the next ambulance a familiar guy were sitting; Mr. Handsome's eyes were closed, he shifted uncomfortably as the doctor ran an IV.

Kady was waiting there without a word – she didn't want to leave Speed there – but when she saw Horatio's coming she stepped next to him.

"What the hell happened here?" Kady looked around again; Mr. Handsome and Speed weren't the only injured ones.

"Quinn is more dangerous than we thought."

"He had a real army!"

"What matters right now is that you're all okay." He shifted his attention to Speed. "What's with him?"

"His shoulder injury is quite easy but he hit his head badly. He may have concussion. But… but he'll be all right." Horatio could feel her concern through her words.

"He just needs some rest."

"I hope so… But… Now we have to find Quinn a.s.a.p. He could escape quite easy. I don't want to imagine what more he's capable of."

"To be honest I wouldn't think that this would ever happen. I underrated him."

"We all did." Kady looked up to Horatio, they eyes met for a sec. "And I killed his brother, he's truly mad at me right now."

"He died?"

"Uhum…" Kady felt guilty and dirty, she shivered as recalled the scene.

"Did he say something? I mean Quinn." Horatio frowned.

"Ah, just something about killing me, yeah, just usual."

"Okay. I tell you what we're going to do. I call Frank and I send guards to your house. You weren't his favorite even before this, now you're a real target."

"You think he'll come after me?"

"I'm sure and I want to protect all of my people. He sure didn't give the cold shoulder. Just please do as I say, okay?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Of course you don't."

"Then why are you askin'…?" She turned and walked back to Speed.

**..ooOOoo..**

Kady couldn't sleep that night. She felt like even the stars are watching no one else but her, as she looked out through the window she could see the cops around the house. It was about 10:00 pm, but nobody has attacked her yet.

Speed was asleep – he was given a lot of painkillers he couldn't stay awake. Kady was sitting next to him watching him quietly and just wondering if he's dreaming about something. A memory crossed her mind; she remembered clearly the moment when they first met. They were so young, and had no idea that their relationship will last this long. She was thankful to him for being there for her all the time and felt huge remorse for keeping secrets from him.

A loud voice hit Kady's ear, she rapidly got up and grabbed her gun. She made a deep sigh when she realized it was only a cat outside under the window, but needed a minute to calm down and to settle her breath. She was way to nervous about this whole thing, she couldn't rest even for a minute. Tried to figure out why it was happening with her, why she steps into the middle of the trouble all the time! She felt asleep around 4 o'clock at dawn.

Days had passed by slowly but Kady was still afraid that someone will jump out from a bush as she's walking by and will run away with her – although no one tried to attack her all week long. And yes, it was a really good point for her.

"Maybe I am not a total disaster." She told to Alexx as they were at the morgue.

"And you still don't know anything about Quinn?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"No, we don't. He's brother died in the gunfire, so he could tell us no informations. Anyway I think he would rather die than speak. Quinn had a whole army to rescue him, and they sure hiding him right now. Till he's gone I can sleep at night. But Susan is jailed, so, we have a half-success."

"And that's a lot more than nothing!" Alexx smiled. "And how is Speed? I wanted to visit him yesterday but was too busy, I finished work late."

"He's coming back next week, he can't wait to get back to work. Sometimes his shoulder is in pain, he still takes pills."

"Good to hear he is better now. Give him a huge kiss in my name."

"Of course." Kady grabbed Alexx's report she came for about half an hour ago, when the door opened and Horatio stepped in.

"Hello, my ladies."

"Hello, mister." Kady gave him a wide smile, but avoided his gaze.

"Alexx, have you got anything for me?" He asked still not looking at the ME but the other.

"I gave everything to Kad, ask her. Oh, and please let me catch my breath sometimes, okay? I'm not a robot, can't work as fast as you think. You should jail more criminals and make my work easier."

"I'll take as an order, Alexx!" Horatio smiled softly.

Alexx dropped her gloves to the counter and headed towards the door. "And I would really like some day off, so please ask the victims to die next week." She was laughing when the door closed behind her.

Horatio threw an asking glance at Kady, but she just shrugged. "Maybe she eats too much chocolate?"

The Lieutenant embraced the reports with a glance, took them to the counter, and crossed his arms before his chest. "There is something I should talk you about."

"Why do I feel it's not good for me?"

"I don't know if it is or not. I don't really know what's going on, you know."

"What happened?" Kady frowned.

"I've spoken with Statler who said strange things to me. I know for sure you have a great explanation, the only question is: would you be honest with me?"

Kady looked into her superior's ocean-blue eyes, her stomach made a somersault. It wasn't even said out loud what is this all about, but Kady knew for sure what Statler has found. She could hear her own blood drumming in her ears.

"Depends on what you want to hear."

"Truth."

Kady sighed. "What has Statler told you?"

Horatio stepped closer to her, Kady could see his freckles on his face clearly. "I do have some things to settle but I finish in an hour. Wait for me in my office at 5 pm."

"I'll be there."

"Okay." Horatio nodded then left the room.

Kady was standing there for a minute, tried to get her thoughts together, but as it seemed to be an impossible task she gave up and went back to the lab. She was walking up the stairs when she could see Speed's walking on the hallway.

"Hey, you are here!" He said as Kady kissed him on the face. "I called you a million times but you didn't answer. You don't want to talk with me or you were just dancing to the ringtone?"

"I'd like to see that!" Eric passed by smirking. He quickly asked his friend about his health and rushed away – he was busy with work.

"So?" Speed switched his attention back to Kady.

"You know I'm working right now. Not everyone is lucky enough to be able watching movies all day long as you are."

"I got shot and had a concussion, and that is what you call _lucky_." His arm was still bounded.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean like that."

"We've got to go!"

Kady put an arm around Speed as they headed to the elevator.

"What was so important you called me a million times about?" She asked smiling.

"You won't be that happy if I tell you."

"C'mon, you give me the creeps if you're looking at me like this." Kady stopped.

"I arrived with Frank, where is H?"

"I don't know, but Speed! Out with it already!"

"Someone broke into the house during I've been away. I think it was Quinn, but not sure."

"What?"

"He left a message on the wall for you written with red paint. For the first glance I thought it was blood. He wrote, he's going to kill you and he finds you anywhere you hide. He hadn't given up on you."

Kady's body stiffened, a frightful expression crossed her features. "You're kidding, right?"

"You are not in safe, maybe I am not either, dunno. But you have to go to a safe house till he gets caught. Where is H?"

"Told you, I don't know. I've just talked with him, but he…"

"I'm here!" Horatio was approaching them, his eyes were serious and shadowed with concern. "I've met Frank, he told me what happened."

"It was truly frightening. I have no idea what would have happened if I were there." Speed shifted uneasily.

"It seems _luck_ is on our side."

Kady looked at Speed and lifted up her eyebrows. "Told you." She whispered.

Horatio made a quick call then turned back to the others. "I'm sure Quinn's target is Kady. That he broke into Speed's house means he knows you're staying there."

"He may have been following me." Said Kady. "He may knows everything about us."

"I'll bring you to a safe house now. You'll be there until I say anything else."

"And Speed?"

"Okay. Quinn knows you live together and sure knows about how close you are to each other. If we take Speed to the same place, Quinn will know you are with him as well. You two have to be separated for a while. No phone calls, nothing. Kady needs to be hided." Horatio explained with a low voice. He was thrumming on his badge with his fingers.

"And you are expecting Quinn to go to that place where he thinks we are staying and you can catch him."

"Exactly."

"So I am the bait." Speed sighed.

"I'd like to ask you to be."

"You promise Kady will be safe?"

Horatio threw a long glance at the woman – actually a lot longer than he should, then nodded. "I promise. I'll take care of her by myself, if that sets you at ease."

"I do it then."

"Let's go!"

**..ooOOoo..**

Twenty minutes later a car pulled up at a house, just off the beach. Kady hesitated for a while then followed her guard and got off, she was looking at the house. It was small, but way too perfect for the time being. Kady has never been at this part of the city, and was wondering if anyone followed them. Tony Williams, who brought her here, was told not to use any showy car – mainly not a police car, that's why he chose a silver SUV. Although Mr. Williams had his uniform, there was no secret where he came from. Fortunately no one has been on the streets while they went into the house, and after they crossed the threshold they weren't allowed to step out again.

The house was smaller from inside than it seemed; only a living room, a kitchen, a tiny bathroom and just one bedroom. In turn it was comfortable, light and clear, and whoever furnished it made a quite good job.

"What's next?" Kady flung down to the couch, the other was looking at her like it would be the first time he has seen a human being. "We're gonna stare each other all day long?"

"Lt. Caine ordered me no to leave this house and not to make calls, so please turn off your phone right now. And of course there's no internet connection as well. Other guards are outside around this area and a few hours later I will be changed. And please stay away from windows. We have to wait, that's all."

"It's like a jail…"

"It's all for your safety, Ms. Weston."

"I know, but that would be better if I could do something."

"You can. Staying here is a huge help to the others."

"Oh, well thank you, feeling better now." Kady closed her eyes. "Do you know anything about Lt. Caine's plan?"

"I'm sorry, not allowed to say anything else."

"What?"

Tony Williams stepped next to the window, gazing the street, his breath made cotton-candy-like spots on the glass.

"Your nose's mark will be remained there forever if you're stuck there this hard." Kady's voice sounded ironic. "You are new, right?"

There was no response.

Only two hours have passed by, but the CSI felt it like it was a million, she was just walking in the house in circles. She tried to watch television, listening to the radio – she hoped she could busy herself, but deep in her mind she expected the opposite. It made her mad that no one called her or visited her, and she knew nothing. When she shared it with Tony Williams he just shrugged and told her to be patient.

"Easy to say…" She mumbled. With a deep and exaggerated sigh she sat down back to the coach, when she could hear a car's getting closer and closer. As it was a quite calm and dead street, it caught their attention; Williams slowly closed his fingers on the gun's grip.

"What is it?" The woman asked curiously.

"Ssh!" The other seemed nervous so Kady stepped next to him in spite of he tried to keep her away from the window with one arm. The car parked next to the house, behind a huge bush. Door slamming could be heard, they were waiting with bated breath what's going to happen. In the end Williams' body got relaxed and Kady sighed again as Horatio's red head appeared in front of them.

"Take it easy, man!" Kady said, then slapped on Williams' back.

When H stepped into the house he got off his glasses and sat down to the couch.

"Is everything all right?" Kady sat next to him crossing her legs.

"Nothing has happened. We are waiting for Quinn but he hasn't showed up yet."

"What if he won't?"

"He will, I'm sure."

"Uhm…"

"And as I promised to Speed I'm here to take care of you. Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, sir?" Williams stood at attention, he was pretty near to knock his heels together and to salute as a warrior would do, and it made Kady smile.

"You join to the guarding team outside, I'm staying here."

"Understood, sir!" He nodded and left the house.

"_Sir, yes sir!"_ Kady imitated Williams' tone grinning and saluted to Horatio, who also smiled softly. "So, I am still jailed here."

"You're not a calm person, aren't you?"

"Patience and I have never been friends."

"Yeah, I could figure out during the last days."

"I just feel like I would be _Miss 13__th__ Friday_ in person."

Horatio took his glasses to the table looking around the room. "Maybe you are. But who says that's a bad thing? A lot of people like 13th Friday."

"And a lot more is afraid of it…" Kady leaned back and sank against the soft leather pillow.

"Speed really worries about you, know that?" Horatio gave her a leer, which made Kady swallow hard against her tongue. She quickly turned her attention to other way; she was staring at an empty vase on the shelf like it was such an interesting object.

"He always does. I mean… He makes a mountain out of a molehill every time."

"This case doesn't seem a molehill to me."

"What I'm trying to say is Speed…"

"He takes care of you." Horatio took up short. "And I feel it bothers you in some way…"

A brief moment of silence passed by, Kady was hesitating about what to say. Finally she sighed, still avoided the other's glance.

"Yes, he takes care of me." She nodded. "He really does, and I cannot be thankful enough for him. But it makes everything more difficult. I keep secrets from him and I feel guilty. He always so good to me and I'm nothing else but a traitor…" As Kady finished she closed her eyes. She hasn't ever told it to anyone and now it broke out from her. Words were created by itselves, Kady was only a tool for them to become alive, although it made her soul a bit easier.

Horatio crossed his fingers and finally turned his glance away. "I can understand that feeling." He said with a low voice. "Sometimes it's easier not speaking about bad things with who we love but… for the far future it's better not to keep secrets."

"I just don't want to hurt him."

"Truth can be painful, but there are times we have no other choice." Horatio shifted uneasily. "I'm… I'm sorry." He said. "It's none of my business, I don't want to chip in anything. But as I am your superior I'd like to avoid any troubles in the team. And of course I do not want you two to be angry with each other as well."

Kady licked her lower lip, she felt uncomfortable. This conversation started to become personal, and she didn't want to open up herself to anyone. She got a sharp lesson once, and she decided not to make the similar mistakes again. She had to be watchful and aware of letting people too close.

"Don't worry about us, we're going to be okay." She smiled at Horatio. It was sad and false, but was still a smile. "This thing… it's really nothing. And of course I won't make troubles for you again, I promise you. I know that the beginning wasn't that great, but I'll do my best from now on!"

Kady stood up to go out to the kitchen to get some water – although she wasn't really thirsty, an abortive action to stop this conversation.

"Maybe it's not the best time to bring this up…" Horatio didn't let her to sneak away from him, he followed her even into the bathroom. "We are just the two of us, and I don't want anyone to hear what we need to talk about."

Kady washed her face with cold water, it felt refreshing. "I don't know what has that Statler guy told you, but…"

"But?" The man lifted up his eyebrows. "But, Ms. Weston?"

"But…" Kady sighed. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Statler was unable to accept the fact that you're clear in the murder case, so he started his own investigation who you are, what you have done and stuff. And he has found an encrypted file with your name in."

"As you know I was a homicidal detective, I had million cases. It's not that strange even if that one is not public."

"Please, Ms. Weston. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, and please take it serious because it _is_ serious."

They went back to the living room and perched at the dining table; Kady opted for the far side of it, Horatio sat down in front of her.

"It's like an interrogation…" She mumbled.

"I don't want you to look at me as you do now. I have the team on my own hands, want to take care all of you, but If you are not honest I cannot do anything. Mac Taylor sure doesn't know about this file, otherwise he would have warned me. It means it doesn't obstruct you in work." Horatio crossed his fingers on the table, leaned to his arms. "Let's just talk like friends, okay? I'd like to help you, and I'm sure this is the secret you were talking about, that you keep even from Speed. I could brake into the system and read the reports, but I want to hear it from you."

The time was about half past six, the street was quiet, and no one was walking out there. Some cars passed by, but the only sound was Kady's low voice. She seemed frustrated, but was strong enough to look right into her superiors steely blue eyes.

"I was working in New Jersey three years ago. I thought it's a really good chance, and Speed also supported me to accept the job, so I made up my mind. I was new there, had to get the hang of it. You know what I mean."

As she was speaking Horatio stood up to give her a glass of orange juice a minute later. He also had one, however he didn't even take a sip of it. Kady closed her fingers around the glass as continued her story.

"Thaddeus James Black. He was my colleague and helped me a lot. BUT, with full of capital letters, actually he got his money from other businesses. Being a detective was only an alibi for him, or I don't know. He could manage stuffs easier this way."

"Drugs?" Horatio asked.

"Drugs, money, everything." Kady brushed her hair back, licked her lips and looked out through the window. "Criminals bought at high rate for releasing them."

Horatio leaned back, her hands were rested on the table. "How could he manage that?"

"Evidences were gone, confessions were changed, false eyewitnesses, and he had the best lawyers in the state. Where from? No idea. Maybe some judges co operated, I don't know, I don't care. Beside these things, he were selling drugs as well, and not to youngs on the street, ohho, no. His customers were just prestigious, rich people. Of course he could turn it for the good of him; he later threatened them to pay."

Kady silenced, she took a deep breath. Horatio was looking at her, and now she felt a lot older than she actually were.

"And how did it affect you?" The man asked.

"I helped him."

Horatio briefly shook his head if he would have misheard something. "Sorry?"

"Of course I didn't know about this whole shit!" Kady gestured with her hands, she shifted uncomfortably. "I… Oh my God, I made things I'm not proud of, but if I were know what's happening I would have stopped them!"

"But, wait. I don't really get it. What have you done?"

"Sometimes he asked me to talk with people or interrogate someone, and – and I did it for him. I thought it's related to his cases, we often helped out each other in work. But I swear I had no clue what they are doing!" Kady was near to stand up, she grabbed the edge of the table.

"Calm down, Kady. Please."

The woman sat back and took a sip from her juice. "Someone reported them and in the end Black fixed the blame on me. Of course it was easy, a lot of person could confirm it."

Kady finally stood up and went to the window. She couldn't see anything but her own thoughts, she was unable to sit there for another second.

"It was rough, I barely could clear myself. When they closed the case there was just one constraint: I could not work as a detective anymore. But as follows I was cleared of charge. The evidences against me weren't strong enough, they let me go. The case is encrypted now, it was way too sticky for them. Corrupt cops? No, thank you. They would like to hush up if it has never happened. After this I went to New York and became a CSI, they let me. You know about the rest."

The woman didn't even notice that Horatio was standing nearby, as she turned around she surprised a bit seeing his tall shape. She sighed and leaned against the wall looking at him, she was waiting for him to say something. And a long minute later he did.

"I have just one question. You really haven't known about what's going on, when they asked you to do things?"

"I swear I haven't."

"I believe you then."

"Why?" Her voice sounded calm now.

""Why do I believe you?"

"Uhum. We work together for almost two weeks, so you don't really know me. What I've told you is really a serious thing, but when I say I'm innocent – okay, almost innocent – you believe it. Why?"

"You're right. However, these days were enough to get to know you enough to decide whether you're lying or not. And I believe you."

Horatio's words made Kady smile, it felt so pleasuring for her. "Thank you." Looking right in his eyes was like watching the wide ocean, it was beautiful, and his smile was just amazing._ 'What?'_ She thought in herself. _'C'mon, girl, get yourself together,r and don't you dare to think such things!'_

"Speed is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Horatio looked out through the window.

Kady chuckled, she crossed her arms. "Oh, noo~. We… we are not together. You thought we _are_ together?"

"Why, you aren't?" He frowned. "It seemed like that."

"You're mistaken. We are like just sister and brother, nothing more. Oh, gosh…" Kady blushed a bit, she had to turn away for a sec. "The others also think that way?"

"We can say that."

"Oh, it's funny." She scratched her head a little, an easy expression crossed her features. "We are close, that's true, and I love him soo~ much. But _only_ as my brother."

"I'm sorry for getting it wrong. And I don't want to dig into your privet life as well."

"It's okay." She was still smiling widely.

"By the way I call Frank to ask if anything have happened." Horatio said, then grabbed his phone.

"And during that I take a shower, if it's okay. I feel like need it so much."

As Kady was heading towards the bathroom she threw another glance to her superior over her shoulder and as their eyes met, she slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I leave you hanging in the end, but I promise I'll bring the nex chap very soon! Thank you for reading!**

**..OoO..  
><strong>

The night was calm and silent, the only sound was the waving ocean. Kady wished if she could take a walk out there at the beach, but she wasn't allowed. The stars were sparkling glossily, and as Kady was looking right at them through the sliding glass door – which leaded to a small garden – she sighed. "Still nothing… I wonder if this whole thing makes any sense."

"Hm. If you're not going to be attacked this way, well, I think it does."

"I know, but what the hell Quinn's doing? Where is he? And… okay, I was thinking." Kady opened the door a bit; cool breeze caressed her face, salty scent filled up her nose. She surmounted to the temptation to escape from Guard Horatio and jump into the ocean and she leaned her head against the cool glass. "What if…" She started, but as Horatio stepped next to her she looked up at him. "What if this whole thing is just a catch?"

"A catch?" The man repeated it silently.

"Yes. It's not impossible. I mean we have to calculate it up, right?"

Horatio frowned. "Quinn sure has a plan, and we don't know what will be his next step. So, you might be right, it could be anything. The only thing we knew for sure; he wanted to freak you out."

"And he almost succeeded."

"Almost?"

"I haven't been in the house…"

"And maybe he didn't want you to be there…" Horatio folded his arms, was looking the floor. "He has reasons to kill you. However this case is just too bizarre for me."

"I've told you, something reeks, ha?" Kady was exhausted – although she hadn't been doing anything during the day, waiting and nervousness made her feel tired as hell. She placed a hand in front of her mouth as she gaped; it was midnight, and she wanted nothing else but to have some sleep. She stretched herself and brushed her hair back with her fingers, gave the other one a brief look and shared with him her needs.

"I'll be in the living room and guards are still near the house."

"The queen of England would be envious for my night-watch." She smiled as shifted to the right and walked into the only bedroom in the house; she seized it.

The rest of the night was silent as well, no one tried to brake in neither to approach the house, so the guards had an easy job this time. Although they were on the watch in every minute; a single leaf couldn't quiver without so much as being unnoticed.

Bird chirping woke Kady up. The sun was warming her skin, for a brief minute she thought she's at home, and was waiting to hear Speed's sleepy morning voice. But everything was quiet. Too quiet, actually. Kady sat up and stared at the door if she could see through the wood. The pleasuring feeling which surrounded her a second before was vanished by now, coldness perched into her stomach and made her feel sick. She slowly got up and walked to the door, held her ears to the ground. Gave a quick gaze to the clock to check the time – it was 8:37. "_Maybe Horatio is still sleeping?" _It should have been evident that he is, but in this situation it was better for expect the worse. She grabbed her gun which was under her pillow – available easily if she would had needed it during the night – and slowly opened the door to step out. She didn't make any noise. The living room was empty, the kitchen as well. Someone had been sleeping on the couch at night, that was obvious, but no one was around now. Kady sneaked to the window and looked out; her guards were still there. Suddenly the sliding glass door opened; Kady turned around right away and ranged the gun at the entrant.

"Calm down, it's just me!" Horatio froze for sec, he almost dropped his coffee cup.

"Oh, Gosh." Kady lowered the gun, and let out a deep sight of relief. "What the hell were you doing out there?"

"Drinking coffee. But why do you have your gun with you? Heard something?"

"No, that's why I have it. I thought something happened."

Horatio nodded. "You can take it away, everything is fine."

"You were _too_ quiet."

"Didn't want to wake you."

"Oh… thank you then…"

"How do you like coffee?" Horatio smiled softly.

"Black…" She perched next to the dining table and was watching the other one.

Horatio seemed tired, he hadn't been sleeping much. His hear was disheveled a bit, shirt unbuttoned at collars and rolled up at sleeves. He always was way too neat; a single fold couldn't be found on his suit – now it was like he let Kady to see the other side of him. However she didn't know him so much, and this idea was strange, it felt that way for her. And to be honest it was exciting and yet charming. She bit her lower lip to stop herself to say a thing but her gaze was talkative enough. Horatio turned towards Kady to give her the cup of coffee, but for a sec he stopped.

"What is it? You okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah, yeah I am… just… thank you, I really need some caffeine to stay awake."

Horatio sat down in front of her. "You should go back to sleep."

"No, it's okay." She tasted the warm drink and continued. "I was wondering how long I have to stay here if nothing happens."

"I don't know yet. For a while."

"Then I should go home to get some clothes. I can't wear this for days." She pointed at her t-shirt, which made Horatio following it with eyes; it was a brief moment; he realized he was watching at her décolletage, he blushed a bit – Kady didn't notice it. "We will manage it." He said.

"Thank you."

"Speed called me half an hour ago." Horatio leaned to his arms, he seemed he's thinking about something what he's not telling.

"Is he okay?" Kady was holding her cup, the coffee was too warm to drink, she could take just little sips. "Can I see him?"

"He is alright, although he's worried a bit. But… I don't think that would be a great idea to meet him."

"Great…" She mumbled. At first she didn't want to force it, but as they were sitting there wordlessly for minutes she needed to say something. Couldn't bear the silence. "You think I'm not worried?"

Horatio looked at her, he frowned. "I haven't said anything like this."

"Because I am. I'm just trying to hide it! You know… I had my reasons to come here, and now this shit is happening. I have no one here but Speed. He is my family, he is my brother. I know we are not blood related, but who cares?" Kady was upset, however her voice tone remained calm. "I just want to speak with him…I'm so alone and really need him…"

Horatio sighed silently, for a while he was considering his answer. Finally he nodded. "Alright, I'll call him to come here." His glance was strange, he was scanning the other one as he stood up. "But there is something, you have to know: you're not alone. You are in the team, and don't care if we know you or not, we help you. We are all on your side, okay? Don't forget that." He shoved back his chair and went into the bathroom. Kady lay down to the table and was waiting while Horatio was outside talking with the guarding team. She could do nothing else. As she was trying to empty her mind someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell…?" She frowned. Kady's fingers closed on the gun's grip – again – and she sneaked to the front door. Okay, it obvious that a criminal wouldn't wait for approval to step in, and he wouldn't even knock, but fearing is better than a shock.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Duquesne."

The door opened, Calleigh stepped in, the gun got placed back to the table and the two women walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I should have called you before I came here." Calleigh said.

"No, it's okay. I'm just too… paranoid."

"Of course you are, a murderer is after you." She accepted the coffee what Kady offered her. "Thank you. Is H here?"

"He's outside. He ahm, he was here all night long."

"He always keeps his promises."

"Yes, I've found it out during the last two weeks."

"And how was your night?"

"Pretty calm, actually. Nothing has happened, but I feel… I don't know, I feel uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, just look out! There are guards out there." Kady stepped next to the window. "Okay, you cannot see them right now, but they are there. Because of me. I'm just making troubles… feel like I'm a burden to you guys…" She leaned against the wall.

"It's stupid. You're a great CSI, and hey, you were just unlucky. It could have happened with any of us."

"Yeah… sure…" Kady bit her lip. What Calleigh said was not true at all. It wasn't just hard luck. And the way which the other woman was eyeing her was strange, she felt like a child caught lying. She swallowed hard against her tongue, and to stir toward another line of discussion she asked. "And what brought you here? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no… or maybe. Depends on the point of view. We found nothing in Speed's house, however we raked over everything. Quinn did not leave a trace, we have nothing."

"In my point of view it's not good."

"But you haven't been attacked as well."

"So far…"

The front door opened and Horatio stepped in. Now the shirt was fully buttoned, sleeves rolled down. He seemed fresh and energetic. "Calleigh." He stepped next to them, and the young CSI repeated her speech. Kady sat down to the table; she was swinging her legs like a child. Horatio told Calleigh to go back to the lab and continue working – he promised he will be there soon as well, after that he called for two cops. They were ordered to take Kady home – she needed some stuff to gather. "When you're back Speed comes over."

"I'll hurry, I really will." She smiled at her superior, who responded with that well-known Horatio-glance, which was too complicated to understand for Kady. One thing was sure: if he was looking at her like this, her stomach always made a somersault. _And it wasn't good_… She just sighed as she realized it's not gonna change for a while, and she walked into the bathroom to recover herself.

**..ooOOoo..**

About 10:20 Kady was climbing up on the stairs which were leaded to Speed's flat on the 2nd floor. She hated elevators; she never used them when she could choose other options. Two guards were following her. They reached the door; no one would be able to tell something have happened here, everything seemed to be normal. As they stepped in it turned into the opposite way: on the wall there was a huge blurred reddish spot, germicide could be smelled, some furnish were covered with white sheets.

"Just give me five minutes." She asked her guards and started to search for the things she needed. She had been living there for a while, but half of her stuff was still in her bags; she had no time for unpacking them, but she didn't really want to. Her plan was to move out as soon as possible and not to disturb Speed for long. Although he didn't even want to hear about it, he liked the idea of living together.

It really didn't last more than five minutes; Kady gathered everything quickly. There was only one thing she couldn't find: her comb. She was searching it in every little corner when suddenly she found something strange: a picture was lying on the floor, next to the bed. It supposed to be _on_ the bed, she tossed it away by coincidence as lifting up the sheets. It couldn't be noticed easily – the background had the same color as the blanket. She grabbed it curiously to check it; it wasn't her who placed that there. Moreover it wasn't her picture although she was represented on it. With a man. With a tall, handsome and smug man, whose smile was wider than ever. He was hugging the woman, they seemed happy. Kady touched her ring-finger involuntarily and let out a deep sigh. Took a look around, but she was alone – the cops were out in the living room, couldn't see her. Kady creased the picture with anger but didn't throw it away, she took it into her pocket. Didn't care for the comb anymore, just wanted to get back to the safe house. She had no control over these things, and it made her mad.

On the street a lot of people were loafing – it was a beautiful Saturday. But not for everyone. As the young CSI was walking towards the car she couldn't calm down. She almost opened the door when a familiar face showed up on the other side of the street, right in front of her. She had to blink some to be sure she's not hallucinating, and she froze in the middle of the movement of getting into the car. _He_ was just standing there and was smiling; he was like an animal what is waiting for his prey. He changed a lot since they saw each other, but _his_ eyes were the same. Cold, filled with curiosity and hostile.

"Is something the matter?" One of the cops stepped next to Kady, she shifted her attention to him for a sec. When she turned back _that man _was gone already.

"No… I'm okay." She lied. She lied again. Kady got into the car and sank against the soft interior. As they were heading back to the safe house she took out the picture to throw a glance at it again. A deep sigh broke out from her, she wanted to punch into the seat before of her. She wasn't able to define her feelings; fear, anger or curiosity? Maybe all of them together?

'_It can't be going on anymore…'_ She though.

**..ooOOoo..**

Tim Speed was sitting on the couch silently, he was stretching his arm. It ached a bit, but day to day he got better and better. His injury wasn't that serious fortunately, but had to take care in some movements. He stood up to get something to drink when the front door opened and Kady stepped in.

"Oh, you're here!" She smiled, than stepped there to give him a brief hug.

"Have you found everything you needed?"

"Ah, yeah, of course. But the house is such a mess."

"I know, I've been there."

"Yeah…" Kady threw her bag into the bedroom and perched to a chair next to the dining table, Speed opted for the other side of it.

"Everything is okay? You're upset." He was eyeing her curiously. "Has something happened?"

Kady crossed her arms in front of her chest, she knew she can't keep her secrets for long. She took a deep breath. "Yes, something has happened."

She felt like a criminal, although she didn't even do anything. But as Speed was looking at her it was like she would be a murder during an interrogation. She slowly pulled out the picture from the pocket and gave it to the man. He had a peep at it and shrugged.

"What's with this? It's an old one, why are you still keeping it?"

"It's not mine. I've found it on my bed."

"Hm?"

"I think… okay, I'll tell you something but you have to promise me one thing!" Kady's voice sounded serious.

"Yeah?"

"You won't kill me!"

Speed smirked. "Okay."

"No, I mean it! Or at least you won't shout…"

"Ah, all right, I promise!" Speed placed one hand to his chest over his heart.

"This case with Quinn, uhm, I think it's just made up. There's a backseat driver, I'm sure."

The man seemed confused. "Okay, let's say you're right. But what is it for?"

"I don't really know yet. He wants something from me."

"From you." Ironic toned words came from Speed.

"Yess!" Kady started to be impatient. "I know how ridiculous it is, and maybe it's not even true, but it's not impossible."

"No, it's not. However, there are no reasons to treat you this way. At least I don't know a single person who would have." Speed shrugged again – pain perched into his shoulder therefore, so he leaned down to the table. "Wait!" He said. "You-you do?"

Kady looked at the floor and shifted nervously, but nodded. "You do as well." She thrummed on the table. "Thaddeus Black."

"He is in jail."

"Not anymore."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I saw him… today."

Speed stood up. "What?"

"He was nearby when I went back to your place. He was following me."

"And you just let him walk away?"

"I could do nothing!" Kady clenched her fist. "It was only a second, or less. But you can be sure that this" she pointed to the picture what was lying on the table "is from him. He is after me!" She slowly stood up as well and stepped next to the other.

"But how could you not know that he escaped?" It was evident to ask, that's why Kady was afraid, that Speed will do it.

"Actually… I knew."

"Oh, c'mon. You-are-just-_kidding_ me!"

"I'm sorry! I really am, but how should I have told you about this? We've been talking through phone calls all the time!"

Speed chuckled with anger. "Hm, I don't know. Like: hey, Speed, how was your day? Oh, and guess what! My ex escaped from jail!"

"Yeah, thank you for you understanding! And you promised you won't shout with me anyway…"

"Come ooon~…"

"It's not something you can tell that easily. Remember, I wanted to meet you a month ago, and you said you're visiting me."

"I've told you I couldn't because of work. But we agreed to meet this week, right? That's another thing that you came earlier. And episodically you got a job."

"Because I didn't want to wait for you!"

"Great. So, _I'm_ the bad guy, right? Everything is _my_ fault!"

Kady sighed and counted to 5 before she answered. Her voice sounded calm. "That's why I didn't want to tell you anything."

"You would be mad as well if you were me." Speed started to walk in circles in the living room.

"_The point is"_ Kady was following him with eyes as continued "I'm sure Black made up this whole case with Quinn."

"It's just getting better and better…" Speed sighed. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know yet. I think I should talk with him."

"Yeah! And if you do you could give him your gun as well to make his way easier to kill you."

"You think you're funny?"

"I think you're _out-of-you-mind_!" Speed emphasized his few last words.

"Maybe I am, but do you have a better idea? Hm? What should I do? Sitting here and waiting for a miracle is enough? He will find me."

Speed stopped as the door opened. For a brief moment they thought Horatio came back, but the entrant was Eric Delko. Kady folded her arms again, tried to seem calm, but it was a totally abortive trying.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Why are you asking if you already know the answer?" Speed leaned against the wall, he didn't look at his colleague. Eric made a face, didn't respond to the sour reflection.

"Frank sent me to give this to you." He gave Kady a file, he was eyeing her. It had some documents in it which had to be signed, so she grabbed a pen. While she was reading the papers Eric looked around in the house and Speed was standing still next to the window. No one said a word for a few minutes, Eric seemed to feel uncomfortable in this stressful situation. Kady finished and gave back the file to him, and he was in a hurry to leave the house. "Please, just don't kill each other, okay?" He said smirking and left.

"This time, you know," Speed started "I really would like to kill you."

"Oh, honey, you are not the only one!" Kady smiled softly and stepped next to Speed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Black."

"Sometimes I don't get you. You are behaving strange when it's about him. And this is just too impossible to be true."

"It is. And that's why I want to ask you to trust in me." Kady looked up at him.

"Is there anything else you're not telling?" Honest question which needed an honest answer.

She hesitated a bit, but she didn't want to lie anymore. "There is. There is something and uhm, I'm not gonna tell you right now."

Speed chuckled and shook his head, he was unable to decide which is better: to laugh or to cry. "Okay, okay… Do as you please, I don't care." He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kady flung down to the coach. She was mad at herself, mad at Speed and mad at Thaddeus Black, she was mad at everyone and everything.

"I… I need some fresh air. I'll take a walk, okay?" Speed asked, but without waiting for the answer he stepped out from the house and vanished.

Kady was left alone. She had time for think about things, although the only one she wanted to think was just some food – she realized she's starving. She asked one of her guards to order her something.

All day long she was by herself; about 6 o'clock she wanted to run away without looking back, she felt like she's unable to bear with these feelings. She was in a huge trouble, and Speed hasn't returned, that meant he's still angry. He had every right to be, but was rough to hurt him. Kady was lying on the couch cursing herself when the Lieutenant arrived. _'Of course Guard Horatio is back!'_ Kady sighed. Being alone was pleasuring, she was afraid of those scanning eyes. And yes, his glance found Kady's and she knew exactly what he's going to ask.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, thank you." She said ironic and closed her eyes. "I don't need anyone to tell me what a disaster I am."

"You are not a disaster. Speed will understand you."

"I dunno why I came to Miami. I just make things more difficult."

"You said, he is your family. That's why you are here, and he knows it. Although he is angry right now."

Kady sat up and let her superior to perch next to her. He sank against the soft pillows. "And you haven't told me everything last time. So I also supposed be angry." He sounded disappointed.

"I haven't known about Black's plans. I can just guess about it even right now. I knew I should have warned you. He might have arranged that murder case with Quinn as he wants to catch me and to perish me."

"What happened, is the past now, we can't change it. You were afraid, you did not know what to do, so I accept that. I'm not happy about it, but as I can see it's not the world's end. I give you a second chance, but with one condition: from now on you'll be honest with me, okay?"

Kady nodded. These words were like a knife stabbing her heart. "I'll be. And I'm sorry. I'm a hurricane which just comes and destroys everything."

"Okay, with two conditions: finish cursing yourself all the time." Horatio smiled softly which made Kady blush.

"Okay…" She answered as looking at him.

He shifted but kept his eyes on her. "There is something in you which I don't understand." He said in a pleasuring tone.

"Hm, what?"

"I don't know. I'm curious about it… and about you. You're strange, but not in the bad way, if you know what I mean."

Kady stifled a smile, it hit out everything else from her mind for a second. "Well, thank you. I take it as a compliment… if you know what I mean." She spoke in a fluent way, she crossed her fingers on her knees. Horatio shifted again, he seemed surprised a bit. "_That's_ what I'm talking about." He said smirking.

The two of them were chatting for over an hour in an amiable style. They have been speaking about unimportant stuffs; Kady needed to calm down, she didn't want to hear about Quinn or Black or anyone. Deep in her soul she hoped that Speed returns, but he hasn't showed up. She tried to forget about her situation, she was just enjoying her company during dinner, and about 8 o'clock she felt tired – she went into her bedroom to have some rest. But as she was lying on her bed sleeping was the last thing she could do. When she closed her eyes a picture appeared in front of her – a picture about herself in Black's arms. Kady grabbed the photo what she still had in her pocket and tore into pieces. As the little whits were falling down to the floor she noticed something; the photo had two layers.

"What the…?" She mumbled, and gathered them together. For the third try she could separated the layers, and a handwritten text could be seen. As the photo was in pieces Kady had to join them – it was like a puzzle. About a minute later she finished: the text was an address. An address she should go to, but what would wait for her there? The answer was easy as hell: Thaddeus Black. She clenched her fist and bit her lip as she was catching her thoughts, she didn't know what to do. The right thing would be tell it to Guard Horatio, and let him help to figure out the next step. The less-right thing is sneaking out from the house, and go straight into the mouth of the unknown. She had to think twice before acting, lot of things was depending on this choice. Because yes, she had a choice, but she could screw up everything utterly by taking the wrong way. But finally she made up her mind, she was sure what she has to do.

**..ooOOoo..**

The night was calm and the air felt fresh, pleasuring cool breeze was surrounding the beach. Ocean's waving could be heard as always, and it was truly relaxing now. Like it was giving strength to those, who really needed it right now; Kady joined the club when she silently climbed out through the window. As a ghost she was sneaking away – the guards were still nearby, but she knew where to round them to remain unnoticed. Her dark shadow was following her during the way, the stars were gazing her. They were sitting on their dark, silky pillow, sparkling as little pieces of the royal Moon. They knew where the woman was heading but they kept it as a secret, they gave light to her all way long. Half an hour was enough for Kady to reach the address which was written on the back of the photo. She was as nervous as she never had been before and was waiting impatiently. She was alone on the dock next to a warehouse and could do nothing else but hoping that Black really will show up. But as she knew him too well, she was sure he will. The question was: what is going to happen with her?

Silent and darkness annoyed her, she was walking in circles to snoop around the place. She had her gun with her of course and she checked it in almost every minute by touching it through the clothes - it was stuck under her belt covered with her blouse. Minutes were flying away in an achingly slow speed, Kady lost her sense of time. When she started to believe that no one will come after her she wanted to turn and go back to the safe house, but all at once a tall shaped person stepped out from the back of the warehouse. Kady petrified with fear, she didn't take a move. The man's face couldn't be seen as he was clever enough to stay in the covering of the dark shadows. For a few seconds they were just standing there watching each other. Finally the man broke the silence between them.

"I was sure you'll come. Your thoughts can be found out so easily, my dear." He sounded the words with keenly sharpness as if it would be enough to defeat the other one. But Kady didn't even quivered, although she would have liked to. She tensed her whole body and gave a fading smile to him.

"So, it's you, ha?" She asked airily.

"Oh, tell me you missed me."

"Hm, of course I did, I've been thinking about you a lot. Especially with my gun in my hand."

The man giggled with bated breath, and it was freaky. It couldn't be figured out what's in his mind right now. "You're so rude to me, but why? Did I hurt you?" He asked. "Because I think _you_ were the one who offended _me._" His shape took a step closer, however he was still in the shadowed part of the precincts.

"What do you want?" Kady started to round him slowly. "Why did you send me that photo?"

"I thought it's obvious. You new friends couldn't guess it?"

"It has nothing to do with the team, or with anyone. Just me…"

"Yes, you are right, I'm sorry. Okay, let's put the cards in the table. I have a message for you." As the silver moonbeams plummeted on the man's arm something glinted sharply.

"Oh yeah?" Kady asked just to keep up the conversation. Actually she wanted to find the best spot where she can see him clearly from, she was prepared for gunfight.

"No rushed moves, pussycat." The man said seeing she's reaching for something behind her back. "Don't try to mess with me."

"I've told you once" Kady was speaking leisurely "I'm not your pussycat."

All of sudden she whipped out the gun, aimed and shot. The target was the other's hand which he was holding his weapon with. Kady underrated him, he was waiting for this movement and he jumped away before she could pull the trigger. Another gunfire could be heard, and another one. Kady hided behind a wide column to be safe, but as the man was almost invisible she couldn't really do anything. After a brief moment of waiting she started to round the warehouse to surprise him from the back. As she was sneaking, echoing footsteps hit her ears. She turned back right away, however it was too late. Shooting's voice shocked the calm air, a body's whop on the ground and everything turned into blank unbroken silence again.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kady was lying on the ground there was only one thought in her mind: voice of the sirens. She wanted to hear the sirens. Usually she hated them so much; they were irritating and it augured no good. But _now_ it would bring relief with itself, her life was depending on this voice – and _now_ it couldn't be heard. The man was standing next to her, the moonbeams lighted the wide smile on his face. Brian Quinn ranged the gun at her wondering to shoot again or not. Their glance met and Kady didn't want to break that connection. As long as he's looking in her eyes he won't shoot; it would prove a huge spirit and braveness if he would do it – which he was lack of (maybe he didn't even know how to spell these words). He wasn't that type who could kill people with cold blood and Kady knew it well. Although she was afraid of him. Quinn's insanity could change him in a second, and if he would have shot Kady in the head she would have died right away. But she needed to take this risk. She shifted a bit – painful stabbing pierced into her left side. She stifled a moan, but as a car rushed through the area she let out a deep sigh. A bunch of running footsteps were heading towards them, shouting words filled the air. And yes, the sirens' voice also arrived, and it was the most pleasuring feeling.

A massive body grabbed Quinn and tossed him to the wall of the warehouse, and as he was trying to fight against it he got a kick into his stomach. He collapsed moaning, but no one cared about him. Kady sat up to see the happenings clearly when someone took an arm around her and helped her to stand up. She leaned against the man and let him to walk her away from the criminal. She threw a last glance at Quinn over her shoulders, then she went to a police car which was parking a few meters away.

Cops were scanning the whole area, they rummaged every little corner in search of Quinn's companion, but the dock was clear.

"Ms. Weston, are you injured in some way?" The cop who led on Kady to the car was standing in front of her now and was eyeing her. "The ambulance is here, so if you need medical attendance, please come with me."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just let me take this off…" She started to unbutton her blouse which made the other one surprised a bit, however he stayed in silent. In the next minute Kady was standing there in a black top and was holding her life-saving Kevlar west in her hand. She was looking for the mark of the shot, and she found it in no time. "Man, it was really close…" She stated. Indeed, the bullet was pretty near to the west's edge, and if it had hit her a bit lower, the bullet would be in her body, and by now she wouldn't be alive.

"Long live the Kevlar." She sighed with relief and leaned against the car.

"Yeah." The cop agreed. "So, are you okay?"

"Ah, it will have its own mark, but… everything has a price, ha?" Kady lifted up her top to see the spot where she was shot, but could see nothing on her skin. Later it will be colored with blue and purple, as a nice, wide bloodshot does.

"It takes a while." Horatio stepped next to her, Speed was following him. His features had many expression blended together, the strongest ones were anger and concern. He was holding his gun in one hand. "I'm glad you're in one piece."

"Still angry at me?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just let's get to the station, okay? I'll take you." And he walked onwards.

"I'm glad you're alright. You took a big risk with this action."

"It was necessary to do."

Horatio shook his head a little indicating he's not totally agree with this statement, but as he didn't remark it. Instead of that he asked."We take Quinn to the police station, want to join?"

"What a question! Of course I want to." Kady was still looking at Speed, but in the end she shifted her attention to her superior. "Ahm, can I be there at the interrogation? Or… in my position it's not good to ask anything, right?"

"I'll figure out till we arrive back." Horatio had a tiny smile before he got into the car, and his eyes were following the woman as she was heading towards Speed's shape. Kady could feel that gaze; she wanted to throw a glimpse back over her shoulders, but in the end she fought the urge to do it.

An hour ago as Kady was sitting on the bed back at the safe house, she was really confused about what to do. She knew well what risks she takes with each decision; nevertheless, they also had their advantages. The way things were doing, she had _to take the cards in the table_, as Quinn would say. And yes, when she opened the door and stepped out from the bedroom to tell it to Horatio, and to ask his help she recovered herself - it was a way too defenseless feeling and hard to do. But she made it, and now was proud of herself. If she would have been alone she sure would have slapped on her own back in an honorable mention. And as they suspected, that someone will follow the woman if she leaves the house, they had to be aware. Although they were expecting Black to show up, this dénouement was also acceptable.

Now as she was walking, Kady held a hand on her waist to soothe the mild pain caused by the shot. In the car she and Speed were in total silence, even the radio did not let out a sound. She was squirming; wanted to say something, to explain things again and to make the man trust her and not be in a paddy, to make clear everything – although she couldn't. She must not say a word, must let Speed to think through things by himself. Was rough, but needed. And as Kady wasn't a patient type, and couldn't really bear with this situation, it was hell for her. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes.

At the station pretty much people were hovering around – like if it wasn't in the middle of the night. Life doesn't stop, criminals don't sleep – cops have to work night and day!

The first thing of all was to get a huge cup of coffee, the second was to get some snacks and when it was done, Kady was ready to start the interrogation. (Of course she had eaten everything before stepping into the room – only the coffee was with her).

"Hello again, pussycat." Quinn had some serious injuries now, like swollen eyebrows, cracked lips and so on. He tried to escape at the dock, but as it could be seen on the enclosed figure, he failed. However his voice remained fluent and casual, his eyes uncovered his anger.

"You really thought you can kill me that easily?" Kady sat down in front of him. There also was a guard standing there except them, and of course Frank Tripp and Guard Horatio could not miss. A little crowd clustered in there.

"I didn't want to kill you." Quinn shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. That explains why you did shot me."

"I've told you, I have a message."

"From…?"

"From your beloved old friend, Thaddeus Black."

"And tell me, why doesn't he come here himself, hm? Why does he use you in his little games?"

Quinn smirked – not in the casual way, but in the freaky way. "For you it's just a game, but for him it means a bit more. It's his life, and he wants to save it."

Kady chuckled surprised. "He's late, isn't he? But, not so much, just a few… years, I think." She lifted up her eyebrows questioning. "What the hell does he want from me?"

"His life, as I said."

"And what do you want me to do? Call Voldemort and ask him to make some horcruxes? Or what?" Kady felt she's getting upset, she lifted up her hands from the table and stretched her fingers to calm down. "Huh, okay. Forget these rebuses and speak clearly."

Frank leaned on the table with two hands, he was watching Quinn motionless. "Come on, dumbass."

Brian Quinn shifted, licked his lower lop before answering. "You lend him in prison, and he wants revenge. And if he wants it, he'll get it."

Horatio stepped closer and was watching the man curiously. He was standing so close to him, and Quinn seemed to be frustrated because of it.

"He wants revenge, hm? Then we will wait for him to come. But I can tell you one thing, my friend; he's going to get nothing else, but a few more years in jail or a bullet into his head, should the occasion arise."

Quinn smirked again like he would have known something he's not telling. But his eyes were cold and unspeakable, so anything was on his mind, remained his secret.

"What's he planning to do?" Kady looked right into Quinn's eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll see."

"If you're not speaking" Horatio started "you'll regret it. This is your only chance."

"For what? You wouldn't release me nowise, or if you would after all, Black would kill me. No, I have no chance, but I wouldn't speak even if I would have. That is called comradeship, which, young lady" He glanced Kady "you don't really know about as I've heard."

She clenched her fists and wanted to stand up, but stayed at her place and said nothing. But there was no even time to do it, someone appeared at the window which fronted to the corridor and was eyeing the team. Rick Statler had a tired expression, although he seemed excited. Horatio nodded and beckoned to Kady to follow him, then stepped out from the room. Frank took over the interrogation.

"You never sleep, hm?" Horatio smiled at the other man ironic.

"I've been here about paper works and it drawn out. But I'm glad to see your little company here." Statler smiled back. "And I've heard about your action, Miss Weston. You know, news wings the air pretty fast in here."

"Yeah, I can imagine…" She deeply sighed. "And you'd like to…?"

"To ask about the sequels."

"As you can see we have nothing yet." Horatio answered. "That's why you got out us from the interrogation?"

Statler made a face, his eyes were filled with arrogance. He wasn't looking at the man but Kady, his words was addressed to her as well. "I have an eye on you, don't forget it." Then he walked away. Kady was just looking at the way he left and shrugged miscredited.

"What the heck was that?" She asked.

"Don't care about him." The other said, and as Kady wanted to go back into the interrogation room he stopped her. "I think you should go home and have a sleep."

"I want to be here."

"I know, but you need some rest. Today was rough, go home." He gave her that deep glance, which always made her weak, in some ways. These times she always felt something that was totally forbidden, accordingly she tried to bury it deep in her mind. She sighed again and finally nodded. "All right. But, hey, can I move out from the safe house tomorrow?"

"I think you should stay there. I think you and Speed shouldn't go back to that flat for a while, someone could brake in again. The safe house has an alarm at least."

"You think it could happen again?"

"I don't know. That's why we have to be watchful."

"Hm… okay, okay." Kady crossed her arms in front of her chest and started to walk. "We'll meet tomorrow."

As she was heading towards the elevator she met with Speed who was waiting for her. They went home together, Speed stayed with her at the safe house during night. They didn't speak much, but now it was calm silent between them, not frustrated and ratty.

The next few days were calm as well, although Kady felt nervous a bit. Quinn didn't say a thing, he was just buggering around till charge was brought against him. As he tried to kill a CSI, he couldn't expect any good. And as he stayed in silent the occurrences seemed to be stopped for a brief period, and during the time being Kady could respire a bit. However life was going on and she had to get back to work again. And it kept her busy which was a really pleasuring feeling – even she was thinking on his situation all days long. Speed moved into the same house as her, but as there was only one bedroom he had to seize the couch. Kady offered him the room actually, but he didn't even want to hear about it.

Four days had passed by and nothing happened. Black didn't show up, Quinn said nothing, and Kady could concentrate on her work properly. The next day's morning Kady just got back from a crime scene with Calleigh when someone grabbed her attention – Mr. Handsome, who was injured in the gunfire a couple of days ago, when Quinn escaped – was coming out from the police station's front door. He was lame in one leg a little bit, but no wonder as he got a serious shot. His glance met Kady's, and with a wide smile he set off to catch the two women. Calleigh raised her eyebrows questioning, but Kady had no time for answer.

"Hello, ladies." The man greeted them.

"Hello" They said almost at once, and Kady continued. "How are you? I mean you leg."

"It's okay, thank you. Still hurts a bit, actually. And you? Haven't seen you for a while around here."

"Uhm, yeah, you know, things were complicated, had a lot of… work."

"I see. I'm Arthur, anyway. Arthur Constantine. Last time I had no chance to introduce myself." His smile was amazingly charming, he was like a guy from a model magazine. And yes, his eyes were sparkling as he shook hands with the woman.

"I'm Kady… Weston… And she's my colleague, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Nice to meet you. I think we've seen each other a couple of times, haven't we? At the scenes." She smiled as well and the man nodded. "Okay, I bring the evidences inside, meet you later." She swung the box in her hand a bit and left.

"So" Arthur started turning towards Kady again "you are a CSI."

"The newest one."

"Oh, really? And how's the job?"

"I got in trouble at the very beginning. The gunfire the other day was its result." She twitched her lips.

Arthur chuckled. "So you had a memorable debut."

"Oh, c'mon." Kady laughed as well. "I always do something… khm, memorable… But now, I'm sorry, I really had to go. I have a lot of works. I don't want my superior to get angry at me."

"Of course. Can I invite you for a cup of coffee sometime? I know a really great place. It's called as… oh, gosh, some - some cat…"

"No, don't even mention that cafeteria!" Kady's tone was like if she snapped at him, and it caused a very funny expression on Arthur's face.

"Uhh, okay…"

"I… I hate cats. That's why."

"All right, no cats. When will you be free?"

Kady shifted. "I haven't even accepted your invitation."

"And you haven't even refused it." A wide, beautiful smile again. This guy really knew how to take a woman off her legs. "So, today's afternoon?"

Kady smiled surrendering herself and sighed. "At five. Let's meet here."

"Can't wait." He said and got off into a police car which was nearby. Kady was watching him as he drove away and finally continued her way into the building.

"Who was that buffoon?" As Kady stepped into the lab Speed asked her point blank. He didn't even look up from the microscope.

"He is not a buffoon, okay? He has a name, Arthur."

Speed grinned. "Arthur." Replied in a satirical tone.

Kady just rolled her eyes and started to work. Half an hour passed by as the three of them – Calleigh was there as well – was working in silent. Kady wrote her report about a bloody knife, almost finished it when Calleigh threw a glance at it.

"You miswrote that."

"Hm?"

"There." She pointed at the mistake. Her voice was empty and cold. She grabbed some files and was about to leave, but waited for Kady to revise her report, and as she finished Calleigh took the paper. "I'll take it to H."

When the door closed after her Kady turned towards Speed. "She doesn't like me." She stated.

"No, she really doesn't." Honest and simple answer. Kady surprised, and the man looked at her leaning to the table. "She just doesn't give her trust easily. Calleigh is the type who you have to prove that she can trust in you. That's all. It's not like she would hate you."

"Sometimes she is so kind, sometimes she's almost gruff. I don't get her."

"Give her more time to get to like you." Speed was smiling softly. "If she'll know you better she will relent. And, sorry for saying that, but this case with Black and Quinn is not the best way to start a friendship…"

Kady deeply sighed. "Yeah…"

"But, don't worry, you have _Arthur_." Speed sounded the name ironically again, Kady made a face hearing it. "That guy is a playboy."

"He's handsome."

"Ah, I don't get women…"

"You don't even have to. And don't worry, I'm not gonna date him. I really don't need anyone right now, so, you can calm down."

"You haven't even had anyone after that bastard, right?" Speed asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Life doesn't stop. Bad things can happen, but you have to go on."

"Just don't talk about it, please. Okay?"

"We have to. You said that there is something that you still haven't told me. I really don't want to force it, I just want to help."

"I know, I know. But not now, okay? I need to finish this analysis now."

**..ooOOoo..**

Eric and Kady were leaving the police station together at 16:48, they were talking about work. The man offered a ride home, but Kady refused it, she was waiting for Arthur. She wanted to have some fresh air, so she said goodbye to the others and just left the building with Eric – who was heading home. About 10 minutes after Arthur arrived, and it surprised Kady.

"You're early!" She said smiling.

"I wanted to get here first. Ahm, I am so sorry, but could we let this lie off? I have some thing I had to arrange, and I totally forgot about them. But tomorrow is my day off, we could make it up. I am really sorry, it's so awkward."

"Oh, no, don't worry, its okay."

"I wanted to call you earlier, but I don't have you phone number."

"Hm, tricky." Kady chuckled.

"Right?" Arthur smirked.

They exchanged their numbers and after Arthur gabbled another apology he rushed away. Kady felt disappointed. She couldn't do anything else but go home, however no one was waiting her. As Kady supposed to spend his evening with Mr. Handsome Speed decided to visit his parents and sleep over their place. "I'll give you the chance to have a good night, if things would turn that way… I don't want to disturb your beautiful company." He said grinning before Kady left. She was just shook her head smiling hearing these words, and didn't even want to catch Speed's mentality.

But now the rest of the evening and the night was free. As she arrived home she made some dinner and perched at the couch to watch television. Her guards were gone – although it was better to stay at the safe house, guards seemed to be unnecessary. However she wasn't alone, Speed was always with her, and now she was enjoying being just herself, actually. She was watching a comedy and was totally at ease when someone rang the bell. Curiosity and not a little fear hitched her stomach as she stepped there to open up. Her gun was with her as well. Every time someone called her name, knocked, or something like this she was afraid that she's going to be attacked, she had to be aware round the clock. But not now.

"Oh, it's you!" She stated when her glance met Horatio's. "Come in." Kady had only shorts and a t-shirt on her, a thin silk robe was over her shoulders.

"Sorry for disturbing you" The man started "I couldn't reach you. You're phone is turned off."

"Oh, the batters again, I think. Sorry."

They walked into the living room, but Horatio didn't want to sit down. He seemed tired and maybe fretful, although he tried to hide it, and to be calm. Kady folded her arms in front of her chest. "So?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that someone tried to contact Quinn from outside the jail. We don't know who that person might be, but I have a sure guess."

Kady deeply sighed. "Yes, not difficult to figure out."

"Although we can do nothing."

"But we know that Black needs Quinn, if he tries to contact him even now."

"Have to wait for him to take the next step."

"There has to be something we can do."

"But there isn't." Horatio's tone was poorly grim, but he realized it and continued. "I'm sorry, I just have a long and really bad day."

"Then let's not talk about work." Kady caught his glance. "Can I get you a coffee? You look like you need it."

"Okay, thank you." Horatio smiled and followed the other one into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Speed is at his parent's place." She started to make two cups of coffee, and as she was fussing around she stayed in silent.

"I see." The man was gazing her with those steely blue eyes, and it made her feel uncomfortable a bit. She felt like he could induce her to make anything with only one brief look. She shifted and draw across the robe on her.

"I'll have a calm night at least." Kady smiled and gave Horatio his drink. "You know Speed is a bit unpredictable these days. Sometimes he's angry, sometimes he's worried, sometimes he's just… normal."

"I understand him, actually." The man took a sip of the coffee, he seemed enjoying it.

"That's great, that there is someone who does, because I cannot."

"Things will straighten out soon, you'll see." Glances met, and Kady had to turn towards the window, she couldn't beer with the steely blue eye's gaze. She cleared her throat as the other one stepped next to her, and couldn't help but smile.

"You know," She started "when I'm alone I really feel safe, and if nothing would threaten me. When I was young I preferred to be alone, I believed that no one can hurt me, if there's no one around. In the face of I wasn't lonely."

Horatio smiled as she threw a glance at him, and she blushed a bit. "Don't even listen to me, I speak too much and about irrelevant things. Sorry…" She smiled back. Horatio poorly shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I like when you're talking about yourself." After these words left his lips he closed his eyes for a moment and continued in a flustered way. "I mean I just would like to know you better as we are colleagues now."

"Uhum, yes, of course." Kady nodded, than gave him a wide smile, which was saying: _'aah, yeah, of course you do…'_ It was ironic and coincident, which made the man shifting nervously. And _that _feeling started to surmount Kady again, so she gently scratched her own neck, and took the empty cup from Horatio.

"Thank you for the coffee." He said and twitched his lips. "I really needed it."

There was something in the air which they could entirely feel, but tried to pretend they don't. Although they knew that both of them have the same thing on their mind, not talking about and ignoring it was the very best way. Horatio shifted in embarrassment, and squared his shoulders.

"I-I should go now. I really should…"

"Okay." Kady said below her breath and nodded, still smiling.

They headed towards the tiny aisle. Horatio stopped, but didn't open the door. Kady was standing next to him. None of them said a word for a few moments, they were just glancing each other. The man's look was so telling, and Kady felt that well known feeling which surrounded her every time when she met this gaze. Deep in her soul there was something really old but so new right now. Temptation. Temptation for something she musn't do, and as this feeling rushed over her she couldn't bear Horatio's glance.

"Would you quit it with that look?" She aksed.

Horatio's expression became soft as he sighed. "I just can't. I've told you there is something in you what is… attracts me."

"You shouldn't say anything like that to me. Especially not now…" Kady tried to avoid his glance, but failed.

"Why? What is it now?"

"Nothing. Just…" Kady barely chuckled and leaned against the wall with one shoulder. "Just go."

A brief silent passed by and with undetectable moves Horatio stepped closer to her. "You really want me to go?" His voice was low, and filled with curiosity. With real curiosity.

"Does it matter?"

"It shouldn't matter, but for me it does. Now it does."

"Please don't do this. It would be better for both of us."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's totally not fair…"

"No." Horatio nodded slowly. "But who cares?"

Their eyes met again, and Kady's stomach made a somersault. She heard her blood drumming in her ears, her heart was near to jump out from her chest and run away. She wanted to touch the man badly, to caress his naked skin on the neck. She tried to fought against it, although she felt she's going to loose.

"Actually, I don't." She answered, and finally yielded to the temptation; and as she felt the warmness of his body with the same movement she pulled Horatio closer. They pressed their body together. Kady was running her fingers into the red, soft hair and Horatio let out a deep sight. It was like adding oil to the fire, Kady's skin was burning from desire. She saw thirst in the blue eyes as well, the other's gaze told her _'there's no stoppage.'_

Horatio leaned closer to Kady but was aware enough not to let their lips meet, it was within an ace however. A disappointed sight broke out from her as Horatio shifted. She cuddled him hard not to let him move away, and it made him smile. No, he didn't wanted to leave her, he has other plans. He gave her a long kiss on the neck, than another one, and yes, another one; his warm tongue left wet marks on her skin. He made his way up to Kady's ear with achingly slow movements; he gently bit it, and the woman couldn't help but moan. Horatio could feel the impatience in her and as he faced her again he smiled. Kady didn't want to wait anymore, she _couldn't_ wait. She looked straight into his eyes and finally kissed him. His lips were so soft, and so warm, and she could hear his breathing is picking up.

No, it shouldn't have happened, and they both knew they'll regret this. But they were too weak to surmount to this temptation, they wanted each other so bad. There was no need for words. Desire was the only important thing, and to let it drive them crazy - this time they let themselves not to care about the world. They didn't even know each other too well, and it was the most attractive among everything. Forbidden fruit always tastes better, than the one you can get easily.

Kady moaned, and Horatio slid his hands to her hips, caressing her, than he got lower. Kady knew what's his planning; she hugged his neck and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up. Horatio brought her into the bedroom and laid her down to the bed gently. Kady didn't let him to stand up. She pulled him back when he tried to, and rolled over him; the man was watching at her smirking. Kady licked his lips and kissed him passionately. Started to unbutton her lover's shirt, her hands were caressing his naked chest. She wanted to tear it off right away, but fought the urge to do it – she didn't want to rush anything. She wanted this to be taken as long as it could be. Horatio was moaning softly as she shifted on him; she perched at the most responsive part of his body. Kady's chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, and her touch was like silk as her hands were sliding down on his chest. Horatio opened his mouth to say something so Kady placed a finger over his lips, than she gave him another kiss to keep him in silence. She didn't want to hear a single word from the man, however telling her to stop was the last thing on Horatio's mind right now. He sat up – Kady was still in his lap. He palmed her breasts through her shirt, was messaging them and she was gasping at pleasure. Now it was her who took possession of the other one; her lips had long left his lips, and made its way, left a wet trail down on his neck. They were lost in ecstasy.

Horatio took off Kady's shirt and threw it away during her fingers were working on his zipper. In record time their quivering hands managed to get their clothes discarded from the bodies. Tongues met again, Horatio covered his lover's body with his own, they sank against the soft sheets. They discovered every inch of each other; warm touches, caresses and kisses everywhere. Kady felt like melting in Horatio's arm. She wrapped her legs around the other's waist and with a deep and long moan Horatio started moving in his slow rhythm which she followed easily. Groans and gasps filled up the tiny room. Kady whispered his name into his neck, cuddled him hard, and as he moved faster and faster she completely lost in temptation. She clenched even her toes when she reached her peak. Horatio kissed her hard on her lips – it was powerful, and they felt as if they drown and melt in their own embrace. The man's body stiffened, he groaned into their kiss. They were short of breath, and as Horatio stopped moving he lowered his head down to Kady's shoulders. Once he regained his strength he shifted and rolled next to Kady, who cuddled up to him. She gave a kiss on his arm as he clasped her, but said nothing, and Horatio brushed back her hair to see her eyes clearly. Pretty quick sleep claimed the two lovers, and now the only sound was the ocean, which could be heard through the half-opened window.


End file.
